


Paint it blacker

by volsung



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blowjobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jack doesnt trust Hanzo, M/M, Multi, Shimada Brothers, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, hana and lucio are BFFS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsung/pseuds/volsung
Summary: Hanzo didn't know what to look forward to when he joined Overwatch at the man calling himself his brother's request, but what he got was very much unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! This is my first long fic in the overwatch fandom, and the first thing with plot I've written in a while. I may be a bit rusty.
> 
> Anyway, there isn't enough Hanzo76 out there for my liking, so I wanted to remedy the situation. This is going to be long, very long, but bear with me. I just don't think Hanzo or Jack would be the type to fall into bed together without at least some build-up, y'know?
> 
> I've written a few chapters in advance, so expect an update every week or so at least for the first 5 chapters! I'll do my best, anyway!
> 
> Enjoy!

Watchpoint: Gibraltar was imposing, sitting atop the far end of the peninsula, its spires and control tower visible even from a great distance. In the darkness of the late sunset, it loomed like a shadow over Hanzo as he approached the main gate. He keyed in the temporary code he’d been given and waited for authorisation to enter. The gate unlocked with a loud buzzing sound and he quickly pulled it open. The compound was lighted by dim blue spots inserted in the ground, leading the way to the main building and over further to the left he could make out a smaller but no less impressive building; the hangar.

 

But he followed the lighted path to the doors of what was surely the living area, and tried to open those too. They were locked. As he looked around for a doorbell a clear, cool voice sounded from overhead.

 

“Welcome to the Watchpoint, Mr Shimada. I am Athena, Overwatch’s proprietary AI. Please wait while one of our agents comes to retrieve you.”

 

Hanzo let his rugged backpack fall to the ground, and carefully deposited the instrument case containing Stormbow also. He waited only about a minute before a silhouette appeared behind the frosted window of the door, and it unlocked with a _click_ before swinging open to reveal the cyborg himself – the mechanical man calling himself his brother.

 

He tried not to let any of his trepidation show, schooling his face into the calmest expression he could manage. The cyborg gave a quick bow, and excitedly greeted him.

 

“Hanzo! I am glad to see you well. How was your journey?”

 

“Long and tiring.” Hanzo grumbled. He picked up his bag and cello case again and made to enter. The cyborg moved aside to let him in, and locked the door again behind them.

 

“Alright! I will show you to the sleeping area right away if you would rather rest before I give you a tour.”

 

“That would be preferable.” Hanzo agreed and, before forgetting, added, “Thank you.” He waited for the cyborg to lead the way and followed him down the steely corridor.

 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the man spoke again. “I like what you’ve done with your hair, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo ran a hand against the shaved part of his head and nodded. He had anticipated a favourable reaction.

 

“And are those facial piercings? I doubt even I could have gotten away with _that_ when we were younger!” The cyborg laughed, and Hanzo strained to recognise Genji beneath the reverb of his voice. Not knowing what to say, and unsure of how to act in front of the cyborg, he remained silent.

 

Soon after, they reached a long hallway with many doors on each side. Some of them were decorated with nameplates and one of them, pink and glittery stickers. The cyborg led him to a bare one and turned to face him.

 

“Well! Here you are. Rest as long as you need, brother.” He opened the door for him and gestured to it.

 

Hanzo bowed his head and made to enter, but the cyborg put a hand on each of his shoulders, stopping him.

 

“I am glad you accepted my invitation.” He said slowly, happily. He then clapped Hanzo on the shoulder and let him enter his room without further interruption.

 

Only once the door was closed and his belongings deposited in a corner did Hanzo let himself worry at his lip, frowning. In truth, he wasn’t sure why he had come. He only knew that he felt he had no other choice. Overwatch was a defunct military operation. Hanzo did not belong here. But the cyborg – _Genji_ – was here, wanted Hanzo here too. If Genji were truly alive, Hanzo would follow him anywhere. Although he was not yet convinced, he had to see for himself whether or not this man was truly his dead brother.

 

_Dead, because of you_.

 

He swallowed thickly and ground his teeth together as he rummaged around in his rucksack for his little toiletry bag.

 

He brushed his teeth and thought on what this would mean for him, to find Genji truly well and here. He’d had a decade to mourn and accept that his brother was gone, and now…

 

Regardless, he was here, and until he could be sure of the cyborg’s identity, here he would remain.

 

He went to bed afflicted by several wandering thoughts, and many times during the night he yearned for the bottle of sake in his bag. But he resisted the impulse for once and finally fell asleep in the little hours of the morning.

.

.

.

.

Hanzo awoke feeling no more rested than when he’d gone to bed, even though it was past noon. He usually woke early in the morning, but with the jetlag it seemed he had needed more time. Fighting the desire to turn over in bed and go back to sleep, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The area above his artificial knees was sore; he’d been wearing his prosthetics for too long. He needed to take care of that before anything else. And he needed a shower anyway.

 

There was a little bathroom adjacent to his room, with a shower-tub combo, a toilet and a sink with a tiny mirror above it. He sat in the tub after turning on the warm spray and donning a shower cap, and got to work removing his lower legs and cleaning both the socket and his stubs. After that he scrubbed his whole body clean and put his prosthetics back into place.

 

He felt slightly better after a refreshing shower, and especially after getting dressed in clean clothes. His morning routine complete for the most part, he left his room and wandered towards the kitchen area he had spotted on the way last night. He could only hope the cyborg was there – otherwise he may have to go through an awkward encounter with some other agents.

 

He entered the kitchen and found it empty. It dawned on him that the cyborg probably didn’t eat, and besides, it was past lunchtime and everybody was most likely elsewhere. Glad to remain undisturbed, Hanzo found tea in the cupboard and made himself a cup. A look through the fridge and he found it bursting with food, but he wasn’t sure what belonged to whom, and so he didn’t touch any of it despite how hungry he felt.

 

After a pleasant quarter hour sitting in the kitchen sipping his tea, he took to wandering the rest of the base. Next he came upon a rec room, and it was not deserted. There was a young woman sitting on the couch playing on a handheld device. She was chewing bubble gum, every once in a while popping a big pink bubble. Hanzo didn’t intend to linger in the doorway for so long, but then the girl looked up from her game and saw him.

 

“Good morning!” She said in Japanese before switching to English. “You must be Genji’s brother.” From her accent, she was Korean. Hanzo looked her over; pink jumper with a rabbit logo on it, comfy grey sweats and glittery socks. He thought he knew who the door with all the stickers on it belonged to.

 

“Good morning.” He replied politely. “Do you happen to know where _Genji_ is?”

 

“Uh huh, he’s usually with McCree in the gym in the afternoon, I’ll show you to it if you like! If he’s not there he might be in the med bay, so we can look there too.” She pocketed her handheld and stood to join him before he could even protest that her help wasn’t necessary. Before leading the way she stopped in front of him and bowed. “My name is Hana, Hana Song.”

 

Hanzo bowed quickly. “Shimada Hanzo.”

 

“I know! It’s nice to meet you, Shimada-san. Genji’s very excited about you being here.” She started walking and he followed her, all the while listening idly to her chattering. It wasn’t unpleasant, and she seemed like a nice girl, but he felt undeserving of her help and friendliness. She was obviously a friend to Genji, so didn’t she know he was the reason the cyborg was what he was in the first place? It seemed not.

 

They reached the aforementioned gym and indeed found the cyborg there, accompanied by a… cowboy. The man wore a brown Stetson, and chaps over his faded jeans, along with actual cowboy boots with spurs. He was leaning against a wall watching Genji practice sword katas, but he looked over when Hanzo and Hana entered. Hanzo didn’t miss the narrowing of the cowboy’s eyes when they did.

 

“Genji!” Hana shouted. “Look who I’ve got!”

 

The cyborg spun round and sheathed his sword. “Brother! I was wondering when you would wake up.” He came to pull Hanzo forward by the arm, and Hanzo begrudgingly let him. “Thank you for showing him here, Hana.”

 

“My pleasure!” She grinned between them, and then saluted the cowboy. “See ya, Genji, Jesse!” And she skipped away, leaving the three of them standing there, awkwardly, in Hanzo’s opinion.

 

“Ah, Hanzo… This is Jesse McCree, a good friend of mine.” The cyborg gestured towards the cowboy.

 

McCree tipped his hat and eyed Hanzo carefully. “Howdy.”

 

Hanzo would have laughed at him if not for the measuring look the cowboy was giving him.

 

“Hello.” He said instead, uncomfortable under the man’s scrutiny.

 

“How did you sleep?” The cyborg continued, either unaware of the tension between his brother and the cowboy, or electing to ignore it.

 

“Well. Thank you.” Hanzo replied, a white lie. He did not want the cyborg to worry over him needlessly.

 

“Great! Did you eat?” He asked. At Hanzo’s shake of the head, he clapped his hands together. “I’ll get you something to eat, and then I’ll give you the tour of this place. C’mon… Coming, Jesse?”

 

“Naw, I’ll let you two have your moment.” McCree said, cocking his hip and not looking away from Hanzo. “Ya can come back and find me later.”

 

Hanzo tore his gaze away from the cowboy, glad to be leaving him behind, and followed the cyborg back to the kitchen. After a meal of bread, eggs and fruit, they began touring the watchpoint. They visited the hangar, the laboratories and the medical bay, stopping frequently so the cyborg could introduce Hanzo to other members of Overwatch. These included an English pilot by the name of Lena, codename ‘Tracer’, Winston, a large and intelligent gorilla, and finally Angela and Lúcio, the medics. They all seemed rather neutral towards him, especially Dr Ziegler – call sign ‘Mercy’ – who kept very calm and professional as the cyborg showed him around the medical bay.

 

The other medic Lúcio however was very energetic and excited to meet Hanzo. He shook his hand jarringly, his attractive face split into a large grin.

 

“Genji’s a cool dude, so it’s nice to meet some of his family! I’m sure you’ll fit right in. We sure need someone who can do recon and sniper. Can’t wait to see how you do in the sims!”

 

“Sims?” Hanzo looked toward the cyborg for explanation.

 

“Ah – simulations! Winston wanted you to run some tests with our training simulations to evaluate your skills. Just wants to see what you can do.” The cyborg said gently. “I’m sure you will do fine. More than fine.”

 

“I see.” Hanzo said, already looking forward to it. He was already itching to use Stormbow again, and eager to show off his skills. “When?”

 

“Oh in a day or two probably, brother. You should rest more so you can be at your best.”

 

“I’ll make sure to.” Hanzo nodded. He shuffled from foot to foot under the gaze of the medic Lúcio, and looked back at the cyborg. “Where to next?”

 

“Has he met everyone?” Dr Ziegler asked from the other side of the room, where she was observing something through a microscope.

 

“Not everyone,” the cyborg said, “I don’t know where the soldier is.”

 

“Brooding in a corner somewhere.” Lúcio chuckled, and went to join Dr Ziegler at the desk.

 

“He is either training or in his room.” The cyborg thought aloud. “Either way it is best that we do not disturb him. You will meet him when you meet him.” He led the way out of the medical bay, and Hanzo followed.

 

“Who is the soldier?” Hanzo asked, slightly intrigued.

 

“He prefers to stay anonymous. Wears a visor over his face almost 24/7. He goes by Soldier: 76, or just Soldier or 76.” The cyborg said. Then he laughed softly. “Heh. Hana called him dad once and he got all grumpy.”

 

Pushing thoughts of this enigmatic soldier out of his mind for now, Hanzo stopped walking and looked around. They were now outside in some courtyard, complete with a jogging track and shooting range. McCree was there in the back, aiming shots at the wooden targets. The sky was pale blue and cloudless and he could hear the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs in the distance.

 

The cyborg invited him to join he and McCree for target practice, but at this point Hanzo felt tired, socially exhausted after meeting so many people, and furthermore unwilling to be in the cowboy’s presence. He excused himself after the cyborg informed him that the team meal was at 1900 and he was welcome to join them. Hanzo made his way back to his room and remained there all evening. 1900 came and went and he was still sitting in his room, much preferring to wait for leftovers later than to face all of his brother’s colleagues at once.

 

They were soon to be his own colleagues, and he supposed he should be making an effort to get along with them, for the sake of the cyborg, but he was genuinely too tired today. He dozed off around 2000 and only woke up at a quarter to midnight. His stomach gave a growl of protest and he winced as he got up, hoping that he didn’t cross paths with anyone on his way to the kitchen.

 

It seemed deserted at first glance, so Hanzo went straight for the fridge, rummaging around until he found something that was to his taste. He decided on some miso-grilled mackerel on rice; probably the cyborg’s cooking. He couldn’t imagine anyone else here cooking something so typically Japanese. As he reheated it he leant against the kitchen counter and turned to face the dining table.

 

To his utmost surprise there was someone seated there reading a on a tablet. This new person could only be the mysterious soldier the cyborg had told him about. He was currently wearing a worn black t-shirt and sweats, and indeed most of his face was covered by a mask. It began beneath his chin and ended just above his brow, leaving his slightly wrinkled forehead bare. The end of a scar that hadn’t healed properly was showing out of the edge of his visor. On top of his head was a mop of fluffy white hair.

 

Hanzo froze and didn’t immediately register the beeps of the microwave behind him. The soldier didn’t look up at him the whole time so Hanzo allowed his gaze to wander. Soldier: 76 was built like a truck. It was impossible to tell how tall he was as he was sitting down, but his frame was broad, and his arms thick, even thicker than Hanzo’s, dusted with fine white hairs. Hanzo finally tore his gaze away and retrieved his mackerel, intent on bringing it back to his room to eat, but as he was nearing the doorway, the soldier spoke without looking up.

 

“You must be the infamous Hanzo Shimada.”

 

Hanzo stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. “And you are Soldier: 76.”

 

“So they told you about me? Indeed I am.” Finally the soldier looked up at him and leant back in his chair. “Why don’t you take a seat, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo slightly resented his tone, not to mention being called by his last name without an honorific, but he walked over to the table and sat across from the man anyway. For lack of chopsticks he had brought a fork with him from one of the drawers, and he immediately stuck it into a piece of fish and started to eat.

 

The soldier was appraising him it seemed, and his red-tinted visor remained fixed on him for a minute or two before the man spoke again.

 

“You met everyone yet?”

 

Hanzo nodded.

 

“They’re a nice group…” Soldier: 76 said quietly, though still in a gruff voice. “Y’know I’ve known Genji for many years. And he wasn’t always this friendly.”

 

Hanzo aimed a careful frown at the man, urging him on.

 

“I knew him back when our Dr Ziegler built him that body. He was a different man, then. Angry. Cold.”

 

The revelation that Dr Ziegler had been the one to rehabilitate Genji was a slight shock, but it explained her earlier attitude towards him. However, the fact that Genji had once been angry at Hanzo for what he had done, perhaps wishing to seek revenge, that blow hurt far more. Not because Hanzo didn’t think he deserved it – on the contrary, he would much prefer that to this… acceptance the cyborg was showing him. If the man were truly Genji, it would be his right to want revenge, and Hanzo could not fathom why he was forgoing that right.

 

He felt too many emotions go through him as he thought that through, but he was pained to name any of them. He carefully kept his gaze on his food and continued to eat.

 

“By now you know of course that he was the one to take down the Shimada Empire when you left it. I remember his anger when he learned of your disappearance. He wanted to kill you himself, if I recall.”

 

“Would he want you to be telling me all this?” Hanzo interrupted, unwilling to hear a single word more.

 

“Probably not. Or he may want to tell you himself. But I’ll get to my point, then.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Soldier: 76 coughed, which must have been unpleasant with the mask on, Hanzo thought. “My point being, these here are good people. Genji is a good person. I still don’t know what changed, what gave him the heart to forgive you, but you’d better not let it go to waste. Now, you’re here, which is a good start, but you’d better be part of the team and pull your weight, or you and I are gonna have problems.”

 

Hanzo blinked, affronted. “I was told I would have the chance to prove my worth.”

 

“In a simulation, yes.” The soldier grunted. “But what I mean is, I hope you’re here in good faith.”

 

Hanzo blanched. Unbidden, a vision of the cyborg’s confused and hurt expression appeared in his mind. “Surely, you do not think I am here to –”

 

The soldier put up one large hand. “I didn’t say that. But I’m gonna be keeping a close eye on you, understand? All of us that knew Genji before will.”

 

Hanzo wondered whom exactly that list included. He knew Dr Ziegler was one of these people, and the cowboy, McCree, didn’t seem too fond of him. Other than that, everybody had been nice so far.

 

“Understood.” He managed between mouthfuls, briefly looking down, away from the soldier’s visor. He was almost done with his meal, and was itching to get away from the soldier.

 

Soldier: 76 apparently considered their conversation over with, and had returned to reading on his tablet. Hanzo hastily finished his rice and left, rinsing his Tupperware and fork in the sink on his way out. He made it back to his room without meeting anyone, not surprising for the late hour, and this time he could not resist the temptation of the sake bottle stowed in his bag.

 

He relaxed as soon as the liquid hit his lips and sank down on the bed. After that he got undressed and neatly folded his clothes on the chest of drawers. He took several long sips and for once, didn’t struggle against the memories that came to him.

.

.

.

.

_It was early morning when Genji returned to the house, and Hanzo was waiting for him in the shadows near the window of his room, knowing that was where his brother liked to slip back inside._

_Genji walked towards the window, but paused and looked straight at Hanzo._

_“Oh. Hey, brother.”_

_“You are drunk.” Hanzo accused him._

_“Not so drunk I didn’t notice you.” Genji protested._

_Hanzo sighed and walked past him. “Follow me. We need to talk.”_

_“What is there to talk about?” Genji grumbled but followed anyway. They walked until they reached a spot in the grounds, by a pond with a little bridge over it, cherry trees surrounding them from every angle. Hanzo turned and stopped, Genji following his lead. They stood several meters apart, silent for a minute._

_“You know what I am going to say.” Hanzo sighed again. “Where were you tonight? I needed you. I waited for you.”_

_“You must have known I wouldn’t show up, Hanzo. I’ve told you before. I’m sick of all this.”_

_“_ All this? _” Hanzo hissed. “Genji it is your duty. The council will not stand for your misbehaviour much longer.”_

_“It’s not my duty any more Hanzo.”_

_“_ Genji… _” Hanzo’s heart gave a beat, and he hoped against hope that he didn’t know what his brother was about to say._

_“I’m leaving.” Genji said, more clearly and firmly than anything else he had said so far. “The elders are tired of me? Well problem solved, I’ll disappear.”_

_“Leave? Genji you cannot just leave.”_

_“Sure I can, you just don’t want me to.” Genji said petulantly. “I’m not sure why… You haven’t been the same since father died.”_

_“I am not our father!” Hanzo snapped. “I can’t let you keep flaunting our money and disregarding your responsibilities in this time of transition! I need to be a strong leader if our clan means to survive.”_

_“Then cut me loose!” Genji said. “Let me go and forget about me.”_

_“I cannot do that, Genji. Either you stop all this, or I shall be forced to do my duty.” Hanzo said, and this time he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Genji’s eyes narrowed._

_“You won’t.” He said with a scoff._

_Hanzo drew his katana. It made a shrill sound in the quiet night air. “Get your sword, Genji.”_

_“No!” Genji shouted angrily. He crossed his arms. “What now, Hanzo. Will you attack your unarmed brother?”_

_Hanzo lowered his stance, poised to strike. “Get your sword.” He repeated softly. When Genji still refused to move, Hanzo lunged forward. Even drunk, Genji’s reflexes were good, and he nimbly jumped out of the way._

_“Dammit. Hanzo –”_

_Hanzo swiftly turned and attacked him again. Once again Genji dodged. The third time, he wasn’t so lucky. Hanzo’s blade nicked the skin of his bicep. It wasn’t a very deep cut, but Genji cried out all the same, perhaps out of frustration._

_“Get your sword.” Hanzo said once more, and again, Genji didn’t listen. Hanzo sliced the air and caught Genji lower on his arm this time. He snarled something Hanzo didn’t quite hear. They continued to fight, if it could even be called that, for several minutes. Genji was tiring, getting less and less adept at dodging Hanzo’s strikes. By the end, he was covered in blood._

_“I would not be doing this if you listened to reason!” Hanzo said._

_“Fuck you, Hanzo!” Genji shouted, jumping to dodge another of Hanzo’s strikes._

_“Enough of this!” Hanzo shouted back. “Will you not listen!” He lowered his sword._

_“No. And I’m leaving. Tonight.” Genji relaxed his position, and took several steps back._

_Angry, Hanzo snarled. And in a split-second, made a decision._

_“_ RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU! _”_

_Twin dragons rose from the ink on his skin. They burst into the air, their roar thunderous to Hanzo’s ear. A great wind swept up from the ground, and Hanzo fell back. The last thing he saw was the frightened eyes of his brother as the dragons consumed him. The night went dark and silent after that, the sudden change almost as though Hanzo had gone deaf._

_He almost collapsed to his knees with the weight of it all, but managed to stay upright, still staring at the spot where his brother had been. He strained his eyes in the darkness to see if there were any remains, but of course he couldn’t see anything. A soft sob escaped him, but he immediately quelled it down. He had no right to cry – he had just murdered his own brother._

_Hanzo looked down at his sword, which was still stained with the barest amount of Genji’s blood, and clenched his teeth. He threw it as far away as possible and turned on shaky legs towards the house._

.

.

.

.

He’d later been informed that ashes had been recovered from the site. Someone had placed them in an urn for him, and he’d put that on display in the main hall, along with Genji’s swords.

 

Hanzo took a shaky breath and drank more sake. The memory had been quite vivid this time, and he dearly wished he had not had to relive it. He was trembling, he noticed, and he scoffed at himself.

 

“Pathetic…” He murmured, and put the bottle aside. Knowing he would not sleep for quite some time, he decided to take another shower. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his stumps were aching again.

 

He allowed himself to shed tears under the spray of water, still trembling with the memory. He hadn’t let himself cry over this in a long time. Years. But his drunken stupor helped him let go of his pride for a moment.

 

After showering he barely felt more refreshed, but he was drowsier. He settled into bed, determined to get a good night’s sleep for once, but sleep eluded him for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this rather short chapter early. I have a few chapters written already and have started editing them as I write the next ones. Next chapter will be up Friday or Saturday!

Hanzo woke earlier this time, barely after six, his eyes sore and his mouth dry. A slight headache pounded in his temples. He got dressed and drank from the sink in the bathroom, washing his face afterwards also. Then his feet carried him to the communal kitchen, where he found the agent Tracer seated on a stool at the counter drinking coffee.

 

Hanzo had been planning on tea, but the smell of the coffee was so enticing, he made for the machine and popped in a capsule of espresso.

 

Tracer – Lena, that was her name – was looking at him. He met her gaze steadily while we waited for his brew.

 

“Rough night?” Lena asked, looking him over.

 

Hanzo sighed softly. Was it that obvious?

 

“I am still on Japan time,” he reasoned, “and I am finding it hard to adjust.”

 

“Ah well, that’s jetlag for ya! Though, it’s much easier in this direction, innit? It’s when you travel the other way that’s the hardest…” She sipped her coffee for a long moment as Hanzo turned to get his mug from the machine. “Sugar’s in that cupboard, and there’s milk in the fridge.” She pointed above him.

 

“Thank you but I drink it black.” Hanzo said softly and took a sip. He was surprised by the quality of the stuff; somebody here had good taste in coffee apparently.

 

“Gotcha.” She smiled at him. “I think Genji is outside having breakfast. Gonna join him?”

 

Hanzo blinked at the realization that yes, the cyborg could still eat, and wondered if he would even want Hanzo to join him. Probably. Lena was gesturing to the sliding doors behind her, so Hanzo prepared some toast and walked outside.

 

The area was a large patio with a lattice roof above, covered in vines. Further down, he spotted a wild garden that looked like it hadn’t been tended to in weeks, perhaps months. The air was pleasantly warm, and there was only a slight wind. The cyborg was seated on one of the wooden benches behind an outdoor café style table. His face was uncovered.

 

Hanzo approached, trying not to let his gaze linger on the cyborg’s face for too long. The sight still made him uncomfortable, and he still was not sure he truly recognized his brother’s features. This was only his second time seeing his face and the natural lighting this time made it even harder to stomach. Hanzo could see all the little imperfections, places where his original skin was stitched to synthetic material. His nose was not how Hanzo remembered it, and his lip was too welted to tell. Only his eyes remained, though Hanzo did not spare them much of a glance, feeling too awkward to meet the cyborg’s gaze.

 

“Hanzo! You are up early. Getting used to this time zone?” The cyborg perked up when he saw him.

 

Hanzo grunted in response and took a seat at the same table.

 

“Hmm, you look tired, brother. Are you sure you slept enough?”

 

“I did not.” Hanzo said, finally being honest.

 

“Angela could help you with your jetlag. She has medication for everything. You should ask her! Please?” The cyborg was looking at Hanzo with an expression he could not place. Hanzo sighed.

 

“If you wish.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. You should get a good night’s sleep tonight… Winston told me the simulation should be ready for you tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Ah, excellent.” Hanzo said, and truly meant it. He was eager to get that over with. He started on his toast, and noticed the cyborg was also eating toast, although his was covered in _natto_. Hanzo had only been able to find some jam, as well as about ten jars of peanut butter in one of the cupboards. “You have _natto_?” He inquired.

 

“Yes, there is an Asian market in town. Hana and I go about once every two weeks. I will take you there if there is anything specific you want.”

 

Hanzo’s mind immediately went to sake, but he could think of a few other things he wanted. “Alright.” He agreed.

 

“What are your plans for today then, brother?” The cyborg asked after a few bites of his breakfast.

 

“I wanted to visit the gym.” He replied, intent on doing that after breakfast. “And perhaps the shooting range afterwards.”

 

“I hope you’ll visit Angela also,” the cyborg reminded him. “She can help you.”

 

They finished their breakfast in companionable silence, and Hanzo was first to leave. He nodded to the cyborg and gathered his plate and mug. Inside the kitchen Lena had disappeared, and it was now empty, leaving him in peace to do his dishes. He grabbed a water bottle before leaving, after which he stopped by his room to change into workout clothes and walked to the gym.

 

To his surprise and dismay, it wasn’t empty. Soldier: 76 was there, busy with an abused punching bag. Hanzo walked into the room silently, his eye on the soldier’s back. He was bare-chested and dripping with sweat, his shorts riding low on his hips, and Hanzo got a good eyeful before finally looking away. He sniffed and made his way to one of the treadmills, and then stretched for a minute before getting on and jogging at an easy pace.

 

The soldier continued to beat the punching bag for a while, as Hanzo continuously turned up the speed of his treadmill. He was starting to wish he had something to listen to music with headphones, something to cover up the frankly _improper_ sounds the soldier was making. Hanzo attributed the heat in his face to his running however, and turned up the speed some more.

 

Eventually the soldier slowed, and his grunts subsided. Hanzo spared him a glance when he turned around, undoing the wrappings around his hands. The man was pure muscle; there clearly wasn’t an ounce of fat on his body. Even in his old age, not an inch of his torso had gone soft. He was also still wearing his visor, and Hanzo reflected that that must be uncomfortable when one was sweating as much as he was.

 

As soon as the man looked up from his hands however Hanzo turned his head forward and kept running, annoyed at having been caught looking. After a few minutes he turned the speed down and slowed to a walk, catching his breath. He chanced another look at Soldier: 76, and found that he was now busy bench-pressing what seemed like more than his own weight. He got off the treadmill with a smirk and located some smaller weights to work on his arms.

 

While he was lifting his own weights, the soldier seemed to be going for a record as he steadily continued to lift the enormous weight. Hanzo grumbled to himself. After a while the soldier had apparently showed off enough, because he put away the weight and headed towards the changing rooms, though not without glancing in Hanzo’s direction first. Hanzo felt his face grow warm again while Soldier: 76 looked him over, dishevelled, sweating and breathing hard.

 

Hanzo continued to exercise and stretched when he was done, sure that enough time had passed that the soldier would not still be showering or getting dressed. It just so happened that he was right, and the changing room was blissfully empty when he entered. He took a quick shower and dressed back into his cleaner clothes. He had brought his _kyudo-gi_ and _hakama_ with him to the watchpoint, as well as two different kimonos, three t-shirts, a coat, a pair of trousers and a pair of gym shorts. He no longer owned any shoes due to his artificial feet, but that was just as well; it made for fewer things to carry around.

 

Today he dressed in his archery ensemble and retrieved Stormbow and its quiver from his room before heading to the shooting range. He met no one on the way, nor was there anyone there when he arrived. Glad to finally be alone, he set about practicing some shots. He shot all his arrows, hitting the centre of the targets each time, recovered them, and shot them again and again.

 

Once he felt satisfied he gathered all his arrows, slung Stormbow over his shoulder and turned to walk back inside, but he instead found himself rooted to the spot by someone watching him.

 

“How long have you been here?” He asked coldly, eyes narrowing.

 

The cowboy McCree pushed up the rim of his hat with a hand – mechanical, Hanzo realized – and took a long drag from the cigar he was smoking. “Just got here five minutes ago. Wanted to practice myself, but I didn’t wanna disturb ya.”

 

Hanzo knew that was a lie. The cowboy wished to see how well Hanzo could shoot – it was clear as day.

 

“Of course.” Hanzo nodded, and stepped aside.

 

“Much obliged.” McCree walked towards the range. “Didn’t quite believe Genji when he told me his brother was a sharp shooter with a bow, but here ya are.”

 

Hanzo eyed the cowboy’s own weapon, a huge revolver decorated by a ridiculous spur. “That is your own weapon of choice, then?” Hanzo asked, choosing to mostly ignore the cowboy’s comment.

 

“Peacekeeper? Uh huh, had her for years, over a decade now easy.” McCree turned the revolver around in his hands.

 

“Only six shots?” Hanzo asked idly.

 

“S’all I need. What happens when _you’re_ out of arrows?” McCree grinned, but the action didn’t reach his eyes; his gaze remained cold.

 

“I reuse them,” Hanzo said simply, “by picking them back up if I can. My quiver can hold forty, which is usually quite enough.”

 

“I see that.” McCree said. “With an aim like that, bet there’s just about nothin’ you can’t hit. Good luck in the simulation tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll prove your worth.” His words were kind, but the tone of his voice turned them sour.

 

“I intend to.” Hanzo said, trying not to snap back at the man. “Good day.” He turned on his heel and walked away, grinding his teeth again – a bad habit from his childhood he had never been able to rid himself of.

 

The rest of the day was spent in his room meditating and sleeping, although he took a break after 1200 to get lunch from the kitchen. No one bothered him until early evening, when there was a knock at his door.

 

He opened it to find the cyborg standing there, his face covered this time. “Hello Hanzo. Did you have a good day?”

 

“It was fine.” Hanzo replied, then paused, unsure as to the nature of his brother’s visit.

 

“I will accompany you to Angela’s office.” The cyborg told him. “I told her you were having trouble sleeping, and she agreed to give you a full examination.”

 

“That was not necessary –”

 

“When you are a full agent of Overwatch, it will be necessary.” The cyborg said as though uninterrupted. “She has already opened a file in your name.”

 

Hanzo could see there was no debating this, and he did not want to antagonise the cyborg, so he sighed and stepped out of his room. “Very well.”

 

The walk to the medical bay was short and the wait even shorter as Dr Ziegler had been expecting him. Lúcio fetched her for them and he came out of her office a minute later, Dr Ziegler in tow wearing a full lab coat and gloves.

 

“Mr Shimada.” Dr Ziegler greeted him. “I am ready for you. This way.” She was pointing towards the labs. The cyborg made to follow, but she stopped him with a hand. “Genji. This is a confidential medical consultation. I need to see your brother alone.”

 

“Sorry, Angela.” The cyborg bowed his head. “Later, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo followed Dr Ziegler to the lab and took a seat on a cot lined with waxy paper when she gestured to it.

 

“I understand you are having trouble sleeping, Mr Shimada?” She asked, sitting upon a stool.

 

“Yes, I have not quite yet adapted to Gibraltar time. But I am sure with just a few more nights…”

 

“If you wish I can give you some supplements to help the process along. Our agents have been recalled from all over the world, Mr Shimada. You are not the first to come to my office with this problem.”

 

Hanzo grimaced, but thought of the cyborg’s insistence that he should sleep well before the simulations tomorrow. “Very well.” He said, and Dr Ziegler got up to rummage through a cabinet. She returned with a small clear bottle with several pills inside.

 

“I have melatonin here for you, which should be effective for a while. If the problem persists, I can prescribe you something stronger, such as diphenhydramine.” She put the bottle on a nearby desk. “Take thirty minutes before bed and you should fall right asleep.”

 

“Thank you.” Hanzo nodded.

 

“Now, I would like to conduct a full examination. If you have the time.”

 

Hanzo only hesitated for a second. If he said no, it would only be pushed to a later date. Best to get it over with now. “Alright.”

 

Dr Ziegler began by asking him a few routine questions about his family history, and took notes all the while. After which she took his pressure, and took note of that as well.

 

“Well that seems to be in order.” She said. “Now, are your vaccinations up to date?”

 

Hanzo confessed that he had no idea, but remembered that he had not received any vaccinations since he was a young teen. Dr Ziegler informed him that as an agent of Overwatch he would be visiting many countries, and therefore needed to be well vaccinated. She pricked both his arms with several injections and had him take one pill orally.

 

“I would now like to scan you with my Caduceus staff. It will reveal any invisible ailments, if there are any. Please lay down on the cot for me.”

 

Hanzo did as he was told and stayed still while she scanned him. It took a few minutes, and eventually she turned off the warm light of the staff. She put it away and hummed thoughtfully.

 

“What is it.” Hanzo said, sitting up.

 

“Well… You appear to have some liver damage, Mr Shimada. I should have asked this with all the other preliminary questions, but how often do you drink alcohol?”

 

“Often.” Hanzo admitted through his teeth.

 

“Hm. Do you smoke?”

 

“Rarely.”

 

“Alright. With your permission of course, I could inject you with nanobots that would work on repairing some of the damage.”

 

This time Hanzo really hesitated. He would not consider himself well read on nanobot technology, but he knew they had many other uses, such as tracking individuals injected with them, and even causing harm under certain circumstances.

 

“It is your right to refuse, of course,” Dr Ziegler said when a few seconds passed in silence, “but I assure you these nanobots would only target your liver, before dissolving completely.”

 

“How long will they stay in my body?”

 

“Two to three days.”

 

Hanzo hummed. He thought of what the cyborg would say if he heard that Hanzo had refused treatment for something so simple. Of course, he doubted Dr Ziegler would betray patient confidentiality, but still.

 

In the end, he agreed to the injection.

 

After that, there wasn’t much left to discuss. Dr Ziegler asked him to come to her if he felt any nausea or if he developed a rash. He nodded, took the little bottle of melatonin, and left.

 

He grabbed a small meal from the kitchen before returning to his room, hopefully for good. There he remained all evening, until it was time to sleep. His body was tired but his mind was racing, so he supposed it was time to try the pills the doctor had given him. He downed them with some water, brushed his teeth and hair, and got into bed.

 

The memory of Genji’s face that night a decade ago was still fresh in his mind, but tonight it only tormented him for a few minutes and he soon fell into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist making Hanzo feel at least a little gay for Jack, hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you're enjoying the fic. Next chapter will be up next friday!

The next morning was a disorienting blur at first. He felt much groggier than he usually did upon waking, but he supposed that was to be expected. His mouth was also very dry again, despite him not drinking any alcohol before bed. Hanzo got up with some reluctance, but got through his morning routine all the same.

 

It was a little after 0800 when he left his room. The base was mostly silent until he reached the kitchen. Today it seemed everybody was having breakfast at once. Well, almost everyone. Agents Tracer and Hana were there, as was the medic Lúcio, and the cyborg. The latter perked up when he saw Hanzo.

 

“Brother! Good morning.”

 

“Ah, good morning.” Hanzo replied politely, and made for the coffee machine. The cyborg followed him.

 

“I brought you a pack of _natto_ this morning.” He informed him. “I know you were eyeing mine yesterday.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Hanzo took it gladly.

 

“I prepared some rice and soft boiled eggs for us. On the table.” The cyborg tapped him on the arm and went to sit back with the others. Hanzo got his coffee and brought it over to the table. The cyborg had already filled a bowl with rice for him, and placed an egg on top with some green onion. Hanzo unwrapped the _natto_ and spread it over the rice, mixing it thoroughly. It was the most satisfying breakfast he had had in a long time.

 

While they were eating, Winston the gorilla joined them, entering sideways through the doorframe. He went straight for the peanut butter, and picked a few bananas too. Instead of using a chair, he pushed one aside and sat on the floor. Even so, he was as tall as the rest of them sitting up.

 

“Morning everyone!” Winston said, looking around the table. “Ah! Shimada-san… That is the proper way to address you?” He waited for Hanzo to nod before continuing. “Well, I trust you are ready for the simulation this afternoon. Everything is ready for you. What time would be best for everyone?”

 

They settled on 1300, and Winston looked upwards at the ceiling. “Athena? Would you inform those not present that we will be running Shimada-san’s simulation at 1300?”

 

“Certainly, Winston.” The cool voice of Athena replied.

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow but said nothing until he was outside with only the cyborg present. They were sitting up on the edge of a cliff, watching the distant ships sailing the strait.

 

“Is Athena present everywhere in the watchpoint?” He asked suddenly.

 

The cyborg turned to him. “She is. She does not _see_ everywhere per se, but she is mostly aware, so that she can be called upon for help at any time and from anywhere.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Worried about your privacy, brother?” The cyborg chuckled. But Hanzo said nothing. “Do not fret. She is not here to spy on us, merely help us all stay connected to each other. She is activated by saying her name, not always watching.”

 

“Hm.” Hanzo hummed, trying to ignore his spike of paranoia. Dr Ziegler was already aware of his drinking problem; it would not do for a prying AI to relay this information to anyone else. The cyborg’s reassurance did little to calm his worries.

 

But he let nothing show, and continued to look over the water below. The cyborg kept making conversation, small talk really, until Hanzo grew restless. He excused himself and left for the gym, where he spent the rest of the morning until lunch. Today the cowboy made lunch – quesadillas, which Hanzo had to admit were quite good. Lunch was a slow affair, everybody taking their time, talking and laughing together. Hanzo answered when spoken to, but otherwise kept to himself.

 

After that it wasn’t long until it was time for the simulation. The cyborg accompanied him to the practice range, a large closed area with buildings and bridges and, evidently, training bots. Most of the other agents were already waiting in the control room, a circular room atop a small tower, with ceiling high glass at the front. There were also several monitors set up with different angles on the practice range.

 

Winston greeted him with a smile that bared his sharp teeth, making it perhaps more threatening than intended. “Mr Shimada – ah, that is, Shimada-san – I hope you are ready! We will start off with some target practice, using stationary targets but also moving ones. Just try to hit as many as you can within the time frame of two minutes. The targets are set up all over the area, some out in the open and some harder to find, but do your best! After that you will return here and I will explain the next part of the test.”

 

“Very well.” Hanzo took Stormbow in hand and adjusted his quiver on his back.

 

“Take the stairs right behind you, yes… Good luck.” Winston sent him off, and Hanzo descended the steps hurriedly. He came out at the base of the tower and looked around. There were already a few targets he could see.

 

Athena’s voice sounded overhead. “Test will commence in ten seconds… nine… eight… seven…”

 

Hanzo shuffled his feet and stretched his arms, and set off once a loud beep resounded from the speaker. He began by hitting the targets to the left that he had already seen, and hit a bullseye in each. Then he climbed the wall and walked along the highest catwalk to survey the area.

 

Moving targets or not, his arrows found their mark, it made no difference. He jumped from the catwalk, ran atop roofs, skidded around corners, and hit every target he came across. Eventually another beep signalled the end of the test, and Hanzo quickly retrieved all the arrows he could see and headed back to the control room.

 

Winston clapped his hands together once when he entered. “Well done, Shimada-san. Genji had told me you were skilled but I wasn’t expecting you to find and hit so many targets. Let’s see…” He turned towards the console. “You found twenty-two of our twenty-five targets! Quite impressive.”

 

“He still has to get through the simulation.” McCree said, and Hanzo had to force himself not to frown.

 

“Well, yes…” Winston cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “Let’s do that next. Athena – prepare the next part if you will.”

 

“Of course.” Athena replied.

 

“This next part will be a simulation of part of a mission. You must infiltrate the central building and recover some data using this reader.” As Winston spoke held out a device to be plugged into a computer, and Hanzo used the clip on it to attach it to himself. A holographic plan of the building appeared on the console, showing which floor the server room was on. Hanzo studied it carefully while Winston continued. “Take out bots or sneak past them, the choice is yours, but you must not let any of them sound the alarm or the server room will lock down and you will be unable to complete your objective. The download should only take a few minutes but you must ensure you are not seen during that timeframe. Is all this clear?”

 

Hanzo nodded.

 

“Excellent. Athena, are all the bots at their posts?”

 

“Yes, Winston. The simulation is ready.”

 

“Great. Off you go then, Shimada-san – oh! But one last thing. The bots will shoot at you if they see you but don’t worry, their guns are filled with colour pellets that will only mark your body where they hit. Not very painful at all.” Winston paused, seeing Hanzo’s expression. “They will come off in the wash, for your peace of mind.” He said, looking over Hanzo’s expensive clothes. “Alright, you may begin!”

 

Most of the agents wished him good luck, including Tracer, Hana, Lúcio and the cyborg. The last thing he saw before he turned to leave was Soldier: 76 nodding in his direction.

 

The first thing Hanzo did was climb up the highest building again to scope out the scene. There were bots down by the entrance, rotating restlessly in and around the door. He would not be entering the building that way. Hanzo shot a sonic arrow onto the side of the building, which gave him a clear view of the second and third floors. There was a window there he could possibly slip in through. He watched the bots’ movements for a minute and noticed a pattern.

 

When he identified a flaw in their rotations, he waited for them to pass around again and leapt to the side of the building. The soles of his artificial feet were designed not to slip on most surfaces, allowing him to scramble up the side of the building all the way to the second-floor window. He rolled in and landed silently on the tip of his toes, quickly lunging to hide behind a desk.

 

Hanzo caught his breath, and waited. No alarm had been raised, and no bots were shooting at him. Now for the next part. He could still see the bots from behind the desk thanks to the lingering effects of his sonic arrow, and he carefully aimed a new shot at an angle on the ceiling. The scatter arrow exploded into dozens of different parts, and took out both bots in the room. Relieved, Hanzo stood and made his way silently towards the door leading to the stairwell.

 

If he remembered the layout of the building correctly, he was right under the server room. He took the stairs two at a time and came to a stop behind the door to the next floor. The whirring of the bots on the other side was audible even from his position, but he couldn’t be sure how many of them were in there. He waited for a few moments, thinking. Apart from the bots, he could clearly hear the ventilation system, and that’s when the idea dawned on him to use the vent right above him to enter the room. It was a tight fit, but he managed somehow and crawled quietly into the next room. He paused at a vent in the ceiling in the centre of the room and watched the bots’ movements. There appeared to be six.

 

Continuing along the ventilation conduit, Hanzo thought he knew when he reached the server room. The air coming in from the next vent was suddenly stifling. He listened for any bots down there, but over the humming of the servers he couldn’t hear anything else. Deciding that it was now or never, he teased the vent open and fell down into a crouch on the ground.

 

There didn’t appear to be any bots around, but he crept along the rows of racks in the room to make sure. There was a console shining a bright light on the other side and he made his way towards it.

 

“Hey!” A robotic voice spoke up behind him and in an instant he turned around and sent an arrow flying. The bot silenced, Hanzo made a few more rounds to make sure it had been alone.

 

Satisfied, he went back to the monitor he had spotted and found where to plug in his reader. The screen informed him that it would take three minutes to download the data. Not about to lower his guard, Hanzo leant back into the shadow of the computer and waited, checking the screen only periodically.

 

Nothing happened until the download reached a countdown of thirty seconds. An alarm blared through the building, and a light flashed on the ceiling, turning the whole room red.

 

“ _Kuso!_ ” Hanzo swore and got Stormbow ready with a few arrows. A second later, a dozen bots entered the room. Hanzo shot the first few ones straight in the head, short circuiting them. As he readied more arrows, the bots behind the fallen ones began to shoot at him. He rolled out of the way, but not before feeling a shot hit near his hip. He aimed a scatter arrow into the room, then another, then was forced to roll away again as one of the bots reached his hiding place.

 

He scaled one of the shelves and looked down at the bots, making rounds and wondering where he had gone. Human guards would no doubt be more observant and notice him up there, but he would not let this chance pass. He jumped down beside one of the bots and struck it from behind. He kicked another that came close, and the metal-on-metal sound alerted the others. The next bots he shot point-blank, and they fell to pieces before him.

 

Surrounded by broken bots, Hanzo didn’t let out of his combat stance and looked around for more. When none came for him, he relaxed. He quickly got the reader back from the computer, which read a hundred percent complete, and clipped it back to his side.

 

He found the previous room empty, and went back down the stairwell to find the first room he had entered just as empty, only with the remains of the two training bots on the ground. The window was his escape route, and he jumped out to catch the edge of next roof, and clambered up. He saw no pursuers, so he swiftly made his way back to the tower, up the stairs and into the control room.

 

He was greeted by applause from agents Tracer, Hana and Lúcio, and the cyborg came forward to clap him on the shoulder.

 

“Well done, Hanzo.”

 

Winston came forth too. “Yes, nice work! You pass with flying colours.”

 

Hanzo frowned. “But I set off the alarm.”

 

“Oh, that.” Winston chuckled nervously. “That was part of the test! Sorry! We wanted to see how you would do, if you would keep your cool and do well in hand-to-hand. Not that those bots are very handy, but, you see…”

 

Tracer interrupted. “You did well, mate. Kept your head, and took out all the enemies.”

 

“I see…” Hanzo said slowly. “I am glad I performed adequately, then.”

 

“Ya got hit.” McCree said then, nodding to Hanzo’s side. Hanzo looked down and saw there was indeed a telltale splatter of red on his _hakama_ , right at the juncture between his right thigh and his hip.

 

“That can’t be lethal!” Hana said. “Doctor?”

 

Angela shook her head. “You might not have been able to scale up a building after a shot to your hip, but it would not have bled profusely. Furthermore, during a real mission, Lúcio or I would have been close by. Hopefully.”

 

“Right.” Winston nodded. “And anyways, you’ll be coming in handy for reconnaissance, stuff like that. And if we ever need you in combat, it won’t be at close range either. I think I can safely say you are welcome to join Overwatch, Shimada-san!”

 

Lúcio and Hana cheered, and the cyborg put a hand on his shoulder again.

 

“Thank you.” Hanzo said quietly.

 

“I’ll get you a communicator shortly.” Winston told him. “I’m afraid there’s nothing fancy marking you as an agent, not like in the old days, but seeing as we are currently, hum, not quite legal, per se –”

 

“Welcome to the illegal club!” Hana interrupted. “Let’s have a party to celebrate! I’ve got snacks!”

 

“And I’ve got music!” Lúcio added excitedly.

 

“Yes, brother, please join us!” The cyborg said, practically bouncing.

 

“Very well.” Hanzo said, if only to please the cyborg. Hana and Lúcio high fived each other.

 

Winston adjusted his glasses, still looking at Hanzo. “I just had a question for you, Shimada-san…” He waited till everyone fell silent. “It’s about your arrows. I saw you recover and reuse them, but what happens if you lose them or run out? Do you order them online somewhere?”

 

“No. They are 3D printed by myself. I have the necessary files in my belongings.”

 

“You don’t happen to have brought your 3D printer with you, then?”

 

“I had to leave it behind when I came here.” Hanzo said.

 

“Well, perhaps there is a print shop in town?”

 

“No. I must print them myself. The arrows are my own design and I do not want them getting out. I would not trust a common printer with them.”

 

Winston nodded. “I understand. Well then, budget is tight, but maybe we can figure something out.” To the room at large he said; “I’ll let you all go now.”

 

While everybody filed out of the room, Soldier: 76, who had been silent so far, approached Hanzo. “Nice work.” He said simply before joining the others. Hanzo waited until the cyborg left and followed him out.

 

They walked in silence for a minute until the cyborg spoke. “I am so glad you are part of the team now! I know it is hard for you but I hope you will make an effort to get along with the others.”

 

Hanzo thought of the soldier’s warning, and hummed in agreement to make him stop.

 

“It will be good for you.”

 

Hanzo nodded and hummed again. They soon reached the rec room, where Hana was busy filling bowls with snacks. Lúcio was adjusting something over by the sound system. Lena was also there, helping Hana out.

 

The cyborg led Hanzo in towards the table in the kitchenette area and sat up on the counter while Hanzo stiffly hovered behind a chair, watching the two girls. As if to save him from any awkward conversation, music suddenly spilled from the speakers on the other end of the room and Lúcio made his way back over to them. Hanzo did not recognise the music, but it was pleasant. He was a bit surprised; from Lúcio’s peppy attitude he would not have expected something so mellow.

 

Lúcio took a seat at the table and pulled a bowl of pretzels closer to him. “You can sit down, man.” He looked up at Hanzo. Nodding, Hanzo lowered himself into a chair.

 

“Look what I’ve got!” Hana sing-songed, holding up a bag of shrimp crisps. Genji leant forward to try and steal it from her, but she took a step back and stuck out her tongue at him.

 

“What do you lot want to drink?” Lena asked from the mini fridge, her entire torso halfway inside it.

 

“Is there Coca-Cola left?” Lúcio inquired, and Lena hummed in confirmation.

 

“There’s also beer for those who want one.” Lena added, “It’s three in the afternoon but I’m not judging!”

 

“No thank you.” Hanzo said when she glanced at him. He did grab a handful of those shrimp crisps though. He hadn’t had those in near a decade. As he did so he noticed the cyborg had removed his faceplate in order to eat and drink. Hanzo looked away quickly.

 

Hana and Lúcio were animatedly chattering about something, but Hanzo tuned them out and stared into space, his gaze on his hands on the table. He was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute, but at least no one was paying attention to him yet. He felt quite undeserving of their kindness.

 

It only took a few minutes. The cyborg eased down from his position on the countertop and took the chair next to Hanzo’s. He placed a hand down softly on Hanzo’s shoulder and spoke quietly. “I am glad you are here.”

 

Hanzo swallowed. “You think too much of me.” He answered, just as quietly. “I am just doing as you say.”

 

The cyborg chuckled. “I like this role-reversal, Hanzo. You are much more agreeable like this. But there is no need for you to bend over backwards for me… You are here now. That is enough.”

 

“My life is yours.” Hanzo said stiffly. “I am here for _you_.”

 

“Hanzo…”

 

The moment was ended when Lúcio looked over at them. “Are you two okay?”

 

Hanzo ignored him and stood up. “I have given up everything I had and belong to no one else but you now.”

 

“Hanzo, you don’t _belong_ to me…”

 

“All because you say you are my brother and I…” Hanzo went on as though uninterrupted. “I believe you. I want to believe you.” He finally looked at the cyborg’s uncovered face, eyes roaming, searching. “How can I believe you?”

 

“Hanzo.” The cyborg said again, though he remained calmly seated. “You doubt I am even your brother?”

 

Hanzo hung his head.

 

“I don’t know how else to make you believe.” The cyborg said. “Is my word not good enough? What’s more, I found you in Hanamura, I showed you my dragon… Everybody here can vouch for me!” He finally stood, pushing his chair away, and gestured wildly at the others still watching them.

 

Lúcio shifted awkwardly. “Do you guys need us to go?”

 

“No. Brother, whatever you want to say to me, you can say it in front of my friends!”

 

Hanzo cleared his throat. “I killed you. There was nothing left of you to bury! And now you say you are here, not whole, but alive.”

 

The cyborg opened his mouth but before he could respond, Hana let out; “Excuse me?”

 

Hanzo’s eyes went to her. “I am the one who killed my brother.”

 

Hana’s eyes were wide. “What the _fuck_ , dude.” She said quietly.

 

Hanzo stared pointedly at the cyborg. “There, I said it. Now you all know.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll… I’ll go.” And he fled from the room, choosing to ignore the cyborg’s shouts of his name. He turned a corner, and bumped bodily into someone else. Someone very large.

 

He looked up at a masked face, single red line gleaming in the dim light of the corridor, and he made to push past –

 

The soldier gripped him by the arm and pulled him along into the empty storage room behind him. Hanzo struggled against him, scowling. “Let me go!” But the soldier calmly closed the door and turned to him, silent.

 

“ _What?_ ” Hanzo spat, still frowning. He would have attempted another escape, but the soldier was blocking the door.

 

“I want to understand.” Soldier: 76 finally said.

 

“Understand _what?_ ”

 

“Why you would tell them you were the one who made Genji like this.”

 

“Eavesdropping, were you?”

 

“Just answer my question.”

 

Hanzo was still fuming, but he grit his teeth and answered truthfully. “Perhaps then they will all think twice before being kind to me.”

 

The soldier paused, still as a statue. “You don’t want them to like you, do you?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I _care_ , because they are my team. And you –”

 

“Your team? I thought the gorilla was in charge here.”

 

Soldier: 76 growled; “ _Winston_ is Strike Commander. I’m just an old soldier. But I care about these people deeply and you, Shimada, are making things difficult.”

 

Hanzo frowned deeper. Just who was this man?

 

“I told you we would have problems if you didn’t work to fit in here.” The soldier continued. “I don’t trust you, but Genji does.”

 

“That _cyborg_ is a fool.” Hanzo growled.

 

“He’s your brother! You may not like it –”

 

“I will decide that for myself!” Hanzo interrupted. “That is what I came here to find out.”

 

“This isn’t a game, Shimada. Genji wants you here because he believes you can better yourself, and do some good for the world. You’re not here to pity yourself.” The soldier leant towards him, uncomfortably close. His superior height was very noticeable like this, and it made Hanzo squirm.

 

“You know nothing of what you speak.” Hanzo said finally, when the soldier’s staring became too much. “And I will not be lectured by a man whose face I have not even seen.”

 

The soldier took a step back, causing Hanzo to wonder if his jab had affected him at all. It was impossible to tell.

 

“Stubborn son’uva bitch.” He said. But he did move aside when Hanzo made for the door, letting him pass. Hanzo grit his teeth and made his escape at last, walking quickly until he reached his room.

 

He stayed there all afternoon, and most of the evening, only leaving to get food from the kitchen. It was thankfully empty in the late hour. Nobody came to bother him, no soldiers to reprimand him some more, and no cyborgs come to knock on his door to resume their conversation.

 

Besides, Hanzo had said what he meant to say. In a way he was glad everyone knew now, hopefully they would leave him alone from now on. And if Hanzo held out just a little longer, perhaps the cyborg would realise his mistake and decide Hanzo’s life was not worth sparing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter was ready but I just forgot to post it Friday. Enjoy!
> 
> Finally some plot in this chapter! This is taking on a life of its own, because god forbid I write anything short lol

Hanzo did not leave his room in the morning either. He ate the second half of his supper from the previous night for breakfast, did some stretches, showered, cleaned his _hakama_ as best he could, and then lay back on the bed, though above the sheets.

 

In his mind he was staying out of everyone’s way, saving them from the awkwardness of having to share a space with their friend’s killer.

 

Even if the cyborg _was_ his brother, Hanzo deserved his isolation. Genji was a fool for believing they could ever have a normal relationship again. As though nothing had happened. Hanzo scoffed and rolled around to face the wall.

 

He did not remember falling asleep, but when he next woke it was just past noon. Feeling groggy and sweaty despite the coolness of the room, Hanzo forced himself out of bed, driven by hunger. He dressed in his thinner kimono and made his way to the kitchen. It was thankfully empty, and he chose something for lunch and took it with him to sit on top of the cliff side he had been sitting on with the cyborg yesterday.

 

As he ate he watched the ships in the bay and the gulls going back and forth from the rocks to the water. He took his time and appreciated this calm moment, until he was disturbed by someone climbing the cliff behind him.

 

He did not turn, knowing who it was.

 

“Hanzo.” The cyborg greeted evenly. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

Hanzo took another bite calmly before swallowing. “Say what you have to say and leave me be.”

 

The cyborg walked forward until he was in front of Hanzo, and held out an object. Hanzo’s eyes adjusted to the sudden shade after the direct sunlight, and saw that it was a handheld tablet device – probably the communicator Winston had mentioned.

 

“It’s all set up for you. You can change the password in the settings. Everybody’s file is on here, so you should take the time to read up on them before we leave.”

 

Hanzo took it and looked up. “Where are we going?”

 

“Winston is sending a few of us to India, but we are making a stop in Nepal to retrieve someone first. A new agent.”

 

“I see. Who is leaving with us?”

 

“Tracer is flying the _Orca_ , Hana is coming along with her Meka just in case, Lúcio will be on board as a medic, 76 is leading the mission, and then you and I.” The cyborg said, enumerating.

 

Hanzo almost wanted to make a comment, ask if the others did not _care_ about what he had said last night – surely they did. But he did not wish to revisit the topic, so he kept quiet. He was not happy at the prospect of spending over ten hours in a ship with the other agents, but he would survive.

 

“Very well. When do we leave?”

 

“Right after supper.” The cyborg told him, turning to leave. “Would be nice if you joined us for the meal.” He added before dropping down from the side of the cliff and making his way down.

 

Hanzo blinked, certain he must have misheard. The cyborg must be truly clueless to suggest such a thing. It was actually reminiscent of Genji; the carefree attitude it took to disregard anything as a problem and obliviously continue on with life. He shook his head and carried on eating his lunch, remaining there on top of the cliff for an hour or two after.

 

He finally decided to visit the gym before suppertime, the idea of being stuck with nothing to do on the ship later already making him feel restless. The gym was unoccupied and he was able to train in peace for a while. After showering he returned to his room and finally took a look at the communicator the cyborg had given him. He was fine with the randomly generated password and quickly memorised it; it was by far harder to crack than anything he would set it as.

 

He scrolled through the menus, familiarising himself with the layout. There was a chat function, connected to his list of contacts, which included everyone in the Watchpoint and Athena. There was an app for personal notes, and finally there were detailed files on all the agents currently employed by Overwatch. He opened up his own first, paranoia spiking, but there was little of interest, simply his birth date, town and country of origin, and a short blurb about his abilities. His finger hovered over the other agents’ files but he ultimately decided to keep those to read during the flight. It would at least give him something to do and deter anyone from interacting with him. Hopefully.

 

At 1800 there was a knock on his door and Hanzo clenched his jaw, knowing exactly who he’d find on the other side. He didn’t answer it at once, prompting the person to call out to him.

 

“Hanzo! Come eat.”

 

Hanzo opened the door an inch and stared back at the cyborg apprehensively.

 

“There won’t be much to eat on the _Orca_ , just coffee and rations. You should eat before we leave.”

 

Hanzo frowned, searching the cyborg’s face, for what he didn’t know, and besides he had his faceplate on, so there were no tells at all. And the cyborg waited patiently for Hanzo to snap out of it.

 

“Very well.” Hanzo finally croaked, his throat dry for some reason. He opened the door fully and stepped out, following the cyborg to the kitchen in silence.

 

It seemed everybody was having supper at once. Everyone but the soldier, who probably preferred to eat alone and keep his face unseen. Hanzo was surprised to be greeted rather cheerfully by Lúcio, and to receive hello’s from almost everyone else.

 

As he took a seat next to the cyborg he was informed that Lúcio had cooked tonight, a couscous with some glazed chicken on the side. It was quite delicious and Hanzo politely made sure to tell him so. Lúcio’s face split into a wide grin when he did.

 

For the rest of the meal Hanzo remained silent, preferring to listen to the others speak. Lena was telling them about the estimated weather they would be having for the flight, Hana talked about a video game stream she was planning when they came back, and McCree and the cyborg were talking quietly together, their words hard to make out. Hanzo didn’t try to eavesdrop.

 

He helped with dishes after the meal and returned to his room where he packed his clothes and Stormbow for the trip. After a moment’s hesitation he also stuffed his half-empty bottle of sake back into his bag. He could not be sure no one would enter his room while he was gone, and he preferred not to leave such things out in the open.

 

And finally it was time to leave, everybody standing in the hangar, those who would be staying behind saying goodbye. Winston would be available by comm for the duration of the mission, he said, but Soldier: 76 was in charge otherwise. Before he boarded, Hanzo saw the cyborg and McCree locked in an embrace and he swore he saw the cowboy press a kiss to the top of the cyborg’s head.

 

Inside the _Orca_ , Hanzo quickly chose a spot in one of the seats that had secure seatbelts, though he did not fasten them just yet. He watched as the others came in and took in his surroundings. Besides the seats lining the opposing walls of the craft, there was also a sitting area near the back, with a table bolted into place. The shelves behind the couch were stuffed full of books and other miscellaneous objects. Behind this area was a sickbay, where Lúcio was busy checking supplies. On the other end near the stairs leading to the cockpit there was a small conference table with a holo-display showing the Earth and their current location. In the other corner there was a basketball hoop that seemed well loved. The net had several holes in it.

 

Hanzo’s attention was then diverted by a loud _bong_ coming from the overhead speakers.

 

“Welcome on board everyone!” Lena spoke from the cockpit. “This is your pilot speaking. Temperature in Gibraltar is currently 19 degrees Celsius, or 66 Fahrenheit with relatively clear skies and a slight eastern wind, and the local temperature in Bengaluru, India is a lovely 33 Celsius, or 91 in Fahrenheit. We will be taking off shortly, so strap yourselves in, relax, and once again welcome aboard Air Tracer!”

 

A minute after she finished speaking, the door to the carrier descended, locking them inside. By then everyone had picked a seat and were strapped in. For once the cyborg had not chosen to sit next to Hanzo. He, along with Lúcio and Hana, were seated on the other side. Soldier: 76 was sitting on Hanzo’s side, though he had left one empty seat between them.

 

They took off soon after that, and the takeoff was very smooth. Hanzo was surprised, though he wasn’t sure why he’d doubted Lena’s piloting abilities. Perhaps it was just the bulkiness of the _Orca_ that made him think the trip would be unpleasant. From his position Hanzo could vaguely see through one of the portholes on the other side, and when the _Orca_ lurched to the side he caught a breathtaking view of the rock of Gibraltar surrounded by the water before they ascended through some clouds.

 

Several minutes passed before anything happened. There was another _bong_ overhead and Lena spoke to them again. “Alright loves, we have reached our cruising altitude so you are now free to move about the cabin. Itinerary today is Gibraltar to Nepal, and then Nepal to Southern India. Local temperature in Kathmandu, Nepal is 28 degrees Celsius, or 83 Fahrenheit. But we will be landing on a peak in the Himalayas, where it should be closer to 10 degrees, that’s 50 in Fahrenheit! Our flight time today is a whopping 17 hours, ladies and gents, so settle in comfortably and I’ll get in touch if anything changes!”

 

Hanzo unbuckled himself, but remained seated. The cyborg, Lúcio and Hana were also still seated as well, talking between themselves. After a minute, Soldier: 76 got up and walked to the little conference table.

 

He cleared his throat and looked at the group of three pointedly. “Will you all come over here for briefing?”

 

Hanzo approached as well, taking in the man’s appearance. He’d only ever seen him in casual clothing, but now he was wearing some kind of combat outfit, a leather-type blue and white jacket with dark trousers, and a large ‘76’ embroidered on the back of the jacket. His outfit matched his visor at least, Hanzo thought, if a bit flashy. For some reason he hadn’t expected that from him.

 

“Alright, you all know where we’re headed. First off, we’re retrieving Genji’s teacher from Nepal, Tekhartha Zenyatta.” He said gruffly, looking at the cyborg. Hanzo puzzled the meaning of this. Had the cyborg lived in Nepal for a time? What was this about a teacher? And the name Tekhartha was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it right now.

 

“We won’t be staying there long as I understand it, Zenyatta is eager to come with us.” The soldier continued, “Then, it’s off to Bengaluru. We won’t be staying there long either. The place that interests us is the city of Utopaea, a few miles from Bengaluru. I’m sure it needs no introduction.” He looked around as everyone nodded. Utopaea was infamous, a unique city built by the Vishkar Corporation, a city made entirely from hard-light technology, supposed to be idyllic. It had been built after the Omnic Crisis ended, as a place to shelter citizens who had lost everything to the war. Entire cities had been destroyed, leaving many people looking for somewhere new to settle.

 

“Our intel comes from Lúcio, so I’ll let him explain the situation.” He gestured to the medic, who nodded eagerly.

 

“So you all know about Vishkar and Rio de Janeiro. We drove them out of my city, but they’ve still got their claws in lots of other places, most notably India with Utopaea… And they’ve got their HQ there, so I hear that’s where plenty of their databanks are. Despite the Rio shit show, they’re expanding to other places. Currently they’ve got their eye on Oasis, in Iraq. I won’t let them do to another city what they did to Rio. We have to get some leverage on them, blackmail, anything we can find. And that brings us to Utopaea.”

 

“Athena,” Soldier: 76 called, “Pull up a map of Utopaea.”

 

The three-dimensional map appeared in hologram form, slowly rotating above the projector encased in the table.

 

Lúcio continued to speak, zooming in on one area of Utopaea. “This is their headquarters. Now, my intel puts their server room somewhere here.” He pointed, and the area lit up red. “We’re gonna have to scope out the building for a day or two before planning our attack, and that’s where you come in, Hanzo!”

 

Hanzo nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Genji will watch your six,” Soldier: 76 added. “Hana will stand ready to deploy with her Meka on your signal, but we hope that won’t be necessary. We’re hoping for a situation where they won’t even know we were there, and we can be out of there as soon as we’ve downloaded their files. Lúcio will accompany you both when you move to infiltrate the building, and I’ll coordinate and guide you from here.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“We’ve been planning this mission for weeks, but we weren’t confident about our ability to scope out the place. Originally, Genji was going to do it alone. But when he told us you might be joining us, it convinced us to push the mission further to wait for you. So you better not disappoint, man!” Lúcio laughed.

 

“I will do my utmost.” Hanzo said.

 

“Master Zenyatta will not be participating in the mission, but he will be on hand in the event of an injury, to assist Lúcio.” The cyborg told them.

 

“We look forward to meeting him!” Lúcio said cheerily.

 

“This is my first mission with Overwatch too,” Hana said then, speaking up for the first time. “I know we’re hoping I won’t need to, but I’m ready to fight if need be!”

 

“Well I sure feel better with you here.” Lúcio replied, grinning.

 

“Okay I think that’s all.” The soldier said, turning off the holographic display. “As Lena said, make yourselves comfortable. It’s gonna be a long ride.” He backed away and went up the stairs, presumably heading to the cockpit to check on things.

 

Hanzo stood there in silence while the cyborg, Lúcio and Hana walked over to the sectional couch to sit and talk. Blinking, Hanzo turned and went to where their belongings were stowed in overhead compartments, and retrieved his bag. He found his communicator, and brought it back with him to the seat he’d previously been occupying. He spent the next hour or so reading up on the other agents, learning that Lúcio was apparently an international celebrity, and that Hana was something of a star herself, with millions of social media followers. McCree had served in Blackwatch back when the old Overwatch was still running, working alongside the cyborg, which explained their apparent closeness. Tracer had also been part of the old Overwatch, as had Mercy. He finally reached Soldier: 76’s file, and wasn’t surprised to find just a single paragraph on him.

 

He was a vigilante until now operating in North America. Only his height and weight were listed. Name: unknown. Age: unknown. Nationality: unknown.

 

Hanzo turned off the communicator and glanced at the group of agents sitting over on the couch. Lúcio caught him looking.

 

“Hey man, Hanzo, why don’t you come sit over here if you’re done reading?”

 

Hanzo couldn’t think of a single polite excuse, so he reluctantly got up, stowed the communicator back in his backpack, and sat with them. He took the space on the farthest right, next to Lúcio. The other agents were looking at him strangely, almost scrutinising him. He shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Excited for your first mission?” Lúcio asked.

 

“I am ready.” Hanzo answered calmly.

 

“I’m kinda jealous,” Hana said, “I’m just on standby. You guys get to do all the cool spy stuff.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get to fight in a real mission of your own soon, Hana.” Said the cyborg, patting her arm. “I wish to see you in action too.”

 

“Thanks, Genji.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet your master, Genji!” Lúcio said, leaning forward towards the cyborg. “Sounds like an interesting guy.”

 

The cyborg laughed at that. “He certainly is ‘interesting’, yes.”

 

“Why do I know the name Tekhartha?” Hanzo asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“I call him Zenyatta, but he is the brother of Tekhartha Mondatta, the spiritual leader of the omnic faith. He was recently assassinated in London.”

 

Hanzo did recall, now that the cyborg mentioned it. He hadn’t been keeping up with news that much while in exile, but he had at least heard of him.

 

“So this ‘master’ of yours, he is an omnic?” He asked delicately.

 

“Yes.” The cyborg nodded. “Overwatch may have saved my body, but Master Zenyatta saved my soul.”

 

Hanzo felt a pang in his heart, and looked away, to his hands flat on the table.

 

He mostly ignored the rest of the conversation between the other agents, until the clock, still on Gibraltar time, read almost 2100, and Lúcio yawned loudly. It was dark outside the ship now, the sun having set hours ago.

 

“Are there sleeping quarters on board this aircraft?” Hanzo inquired.

 

“Not really,” Lúcio said. “We were just gonna lay some sleeping bags and blankets on the ground. There is one room with bunks up there, but the old man is taking that.” Lúcio must be referring to the area just under the cockpit, where Soldier: 76 had gone off to. “I think there’s two, but I guess the soldier doesn’t want anyone seeing him sleeping without that mask…”

 

“I see.” Hanzo said. “And where are the sleeping bags?”

 

The cyborg stood. “Over here, Hanzo. Tired?”

 

Hanzo nodded. The cyborg opened a compartment and took out a thick sleeping bag, a pillow, and one heavy blanket. Hanzo chose a spot in the corner underneath the basketball hoop, where he had a view of the entire room. After visiting the washroom to brush his teeth and take the melatonin, he spread the sleeping bag and lay down, covering himself with the blanket. It smelled like it had gotten a lot of use and few washes, but Hanzo was not one to complain.

 

He drifted asleep to the sound of the agents talking, slightly muffled through the gentle hum of the _Orca_ ’s engine working.

 

When he woke the lights had been dimmed and he could only just make out the shapes of the other agents also sleeping on the floor. It was still dark outside the portholes.

 

He only wondered for a few seconds what had woken him up; the sound and smell of the coffee machine wafted through the air, and looking closer, he saw Soldier: 76’s silhouette in the corner opposite to his own.

 

Hanzo was about to shrug it off and let sleep take him again, when the soldier moved to the sitting area with his coffee in hand and, with the soft light of a single lamp on the table, Hanzo could see he was not wearing either his jacket or his visor.

 

The end of the scar usually visible on his forehead continued down diagonally across his face, joined by another smaller scar that traversed his lip. He had a greyed five-o-clock shadow, his lips were thin and his jaw strong. Hanzo blinked, eyes adjusting to the light and watched as the soldier settled down at the table. His eyes flickered over to Hanzo and the other sleeping agents, as though sensing he was being watched, and Hanzo caught sight of their colour: a deep, clear blue. He narrowed his eyes, watching through his lashes so the soldier would not notice him awake, and after a few moments Soldier: 76 looked down at his coffee and took a long sip. He was reading something on a tablet, and did not look back up after that.

 

Hanzo turned to face the wall and fell back asleep with the image of the soldier’s handsome face imprinted in his mind.

 

The next time he woke, the sun had risen outside, and only he and Hana were still resting on the floor. The cyborg and Lúcio were at the table eating something, and the soldier had disappeared again. Hanzo stretched and got up, joining the other two men at the table.

 

“ _Ohayou_ , Hanzo!” The cyborg greeted, bowing his head. Lúcio looked up with a sleepy “Mornin’”.

 

Hanzo nodded to them, and inquired about what they were eating.

 

“MREs man,” Lúcio said, showing him the packaging. “They’re alright.”

 

Hanzo sat down and rummaged through the boxes. He settled on beef tortellini, and got up to make himself some coffee. Sadly, it wasn’t as good as the one at the watchpoint. The MRE itself was edible, but a bit bland and over salted. The crackers that came with it were better than the actual meal.

 

After eating Hanzo rolled up his sleeping bag and put it away with the pillow and blanket, tiptoeing around the still sleeping Hana.

 

There were still 6 hours to go on their flight, so Hanzo looked at the collection in the bookshelf behind the cyborg, and chose a book to settle down with. He sat back in his seat on the other side of the craft and read quietly for several hours. Hana eventually got up and also ate an MRE without much complaint, though she did state that Korean military rations were much better. The three other agents then sat around the table and alternately talked, looked out the portholes and, in Hana’s case, played on her little handheld gaming device.

 

Soldier: 76 came down the stairs when it was almost time for landing and strapped himself into a seat, one over from Hanzo’s, like before. Almost on cue, Lena spoke to them through the speakers.

 

_Bong!_

 

“Good morning, everyone, hope you all slept well! We are making our landing approach over the Shambali Monastery so please be seated with your seatbelt fastened. Time to landing: twenty minutes!”

 

It wasn’t long before they touched down, Hanzo watching the clouds dissipate outside as they returned to the ground. Snowy mountain peaks punctured the blue sky the more they descended, until finally all Hanzo could see was snow. Their landing was as smooth as the takeoff had been, and it only took a minute before the sound of the engine died down. Lena came down two minutes later.

 

“Alright, we’re here! I’m gonna make myself a cuppa before we leave again, and refuel. If you lot are going outside, there’s winter coats in that cupboard.”

 

Lúcio distributed coats, and Hanzo took one despite not really feeling up to going out. He was curious about the cyborg’s so-called ‘master’, but not curious enough to rush outside in the snow. He did look out through the viewport though, and saw the distant monastery, an imposing pale building with banners and flags fluttering from its towers. There were also great statues of Omnics leading to the front entrance, and Hanzo could see a path leading right, down the side of the mountain, with stone steps every few meters.

 

Then the door opened with a hermetic hiss, and the cold wind seeped in at once. Hanzo took a step back and bumped into the cyborg, who put a hand on his upper arm.

 

“Come, Hanzo, I want you to meet Zenyatta.”

 

Hanzo was about to protest that he would have plenty of time to _meet_ the omnic on board the ship between here and India, but it died in his throat as the cyborg pulled him forward.

 

It was snowing gently, and Hanzo quickly put on the coat he had been given. It was light and thick, and had a good, deep hood, which he pulled up at once, not wanting to get snow in his hair. Their little group walked slowly towards the monastery, Hanzo taking the time to really appreciate its beauty as they approached.

 

They had almost reached the steps out front when something caught his eye, a metallic gleam in the sun. There was a group of omnics gathering just outside the door, speaking between themselves, though their voices did not quite carry through the strong wind.

 

The cyborg broke out into a run once they were closer, and practically tackled one of the monks. This particular omnic was floating in a lotus position however, and did not stumble. He turned towards their group, the cyborg hanging off his neck, and waved.

 

“Master!” The cyborg spared a look at the other omnics. “Hello, everyone!”

 

He was greeted by several ‘Hello, Genji’s.

 

Once they were closer, the floating omnic bowed his head – now free from the cyborg’s grip – and spoke.

 

“Peace be upon you all.”

 

“Hello!” Hana said cheerfully, followed by Lúcio. Hanzo nodded silently, and the soldier didn’t move at all.

 

The cyborg was practically bouncing. “Master. It is good to see you.”

 

“And you, my pupil.”

 

“Master, this is Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Hana Song. Soldier: 76. And Shimada Hanzo.”

 

The omnic nodded again. “Tekhartha Zenyatta. Call me Zenyatta. Pleased to meet you all.”

 

Tekhartha Zenyatta was a newer model of omnic, Hanzo could see that. He was a pale silver colour, though with golden accents, notably on his jaw, and with nine bright optic lights lining his forehead in neat rows of three. Most noticeable about him though were the intricate, glowing orbs surrounding him. They were floating and orbiting the omnic slowly, emitting a soft cyan light. Their golden surface gleamed in the sun.

 

“I look forward to speaking with you all, but you are probably cold. Shall we be going?” Zenyatta asked, turning to look at the cyborg.

 

“Yes, we should go.”

 

Zenyatta looked back at the group of omnics behind him. “Farewell my friends.” They all bowed their heads, their hands clasped before them. Many of them wished Zenyatta well, and two of them hugged him.

 

Zenyatta turned to face them again and, accompanied by the cyborg, floated forward. The rest of their little Overwatch group followed and they were silent until they reached the _Orca._ The door was still open when they arrived, and they found tracer sitting on the couch wearing a coat too.

 

“Hiya! Got what you came for?”

 

The cyborg stepped forth. “Yes. Master, this is Lena Oxton, codename ‘Tracer’.”

 

“Good to meet you, Tracer.” Zenyatta said, and floated towards her to shake her hand. She seemed delighted.

 

“Nice to meet ya too! Genji speaks so highly of you!”

 

“He flatters me.” Zenyatta said, laughing. “But he has spoken highly of you as well.”

 

The door to the transport closed, and the ventilation was on full blast, pumping warm air into the room. Hanzo pulled off his hood.

 

“Alright well if everyone’s ready we should be off soon, loves! _Orca_ ’s been refuelled. I’ll get back to my post.” Tracer saluted everyone and in a blink, was up the stairs to the cockpit. The cyborg sat his master down beside him in a jumpseat, and Hana took the one next to that. Hanzo and the soldier sat in their usual seats, with Lúcio now occupying the one between them.

 

They took off shortly, their altitude increasing steadily, until all they could see out the portholes was fluffy pink-yellow clouds.

 

_Bong!_

 

“Hello again everyone! You are free to move about the cabin until further notice. It’s about 3 hours out to India. Enjoy the flight!”

 

Hanzo remained awkwardly in his seat, watching as the cyborg and his omnic master got up from their seats. To his dismay, the cyborg gestured to him, pulling the omnic along closer to.

 

“Hanzo!” He stopped in front of Hanzo primly. “Will you sit with us? We have lots of time to chat before we land.”

 

He really left Hanzo with no other choice but to follow them to the table. Lúcio tagged along, while Hana pulled out her gaming device again, and the soldier remained seated.

 

“I have heard much about you, Shimada Hanzo,” Tekhartha Zenyatta said as they sat down. “It is good to finally meet you.”

 

Hanzo doubted he was being truthful, but nodded nonetheless.

 

To his surprise, the omnic called him out on it. “I can see you doubt that. I assure you, I am being honest.”

 

Hanzo avoided looking at the omnic, even though there were no facial expressions to judge him. “Alright.” He simply said.

 

The cyborg chuckled. “Master you are making my brother uncomfortable, I believe.”

 

Hanzo looked up at him with a scowl, but quickly schooled his face into a more neutral expression.

 

The omnic hummed, tilting his head. “You have something to say to me, but you do not wish to say it in front of Genji…” He said, and Hanzo tensed. “You want to berate me for making Genji forgive you.” Hanzo grit his teeth, staring openly at the omnic, who let out a reverberating chuckle. “ _Now_ he is uncomfortable.”

 

Hanzo cleared his throat. “You are the reason for his change of heart, are you not?”

 

The cyborg shook his head, as the omnic spoke. “No. The decision was all his own. I was merely there to guide him and help him heal.”

 

The following silence stretched on for a long time as Hanzo considered this. He’d expected the omnic to defend himself against the accusation, not deflect it entirely. Furthermore, he wasn’t sure he believed the omnic’s claim. Perhaps the cyborg felt the decision had been his own, but it was only after the influence of his _master_.

 

“You are still in denial.” The omnic noted. “And you do not entirely believe me, do you?”

 

Hanzo sniffed. Yes. Perhaps he _was_ in denial, but not without good reason. His mind went again to Genji’s wide, terrified eyes caught in between two serpentine glowing spirits, and a resounding roar. He remembered holding the urn containing his brother’s ashes in his hands. He shook his head minutely.

 

“Brother.” The cyborg reached across the table. “It is okay. Breathe.”

 

“How is any of this okay?” Hanzo seethed, patience finally snapping. “You all heard what I admitted. I killed my brother. Yet you all welcome me as if I were not… a disgraceful… mess.”

 

The cyborg shook his head. “You didn’t kill me, Hanzo. You tried, but I survived. I don’t know what you saw after your dragons disappeared, but you mustn’t have looked hard enough. Overwatch – _Blackwatch_ – retrieved me, gave me this body. The rest is a story for another time. But it is _me_ , Hanzo. How could you think otherwise?”

 

“Why not find me earlier and tell me, then?” Hanzo asked. _And save me from my myself_ , he didn’t say.

 

“Oh believe me, I wanted to. If Commander Reyes had let me at you, I would have. And then, you disappeared.”

 

Hanzo closed his eyes. He almost wished he had found him back then. At least then he would have gotten his revenge, Hanzo would have paid for his sin, and they would not be sitting here foolishly bickering, for everyone to see.

 

“You may call yourself my brother.” He opened his eyes and sneered. “But you are not the Genji I knew.”

 

The cyborg went still, as did everyone else. The only movement came from the omnic’s orbs, slowly rotating around their owner.

 

“Harsh, man.” Lúcio mumbled.

 

“Hanzo. I have told them I have forgiven you. I have asked everyone who knows what happened to me to be patient with you, to give you a chance.”

 

“I don’t need your kindliness.” Hanzo grunted, and stood. “Excuse me.” He moved past Lúcio and went back to his seat along the wall of the craft, returning to the book he was reading. The soldier had disappeared from his own seat.

 

He distantly heard Lúcio inquiring about the omnic’s healing abilities, and about the mechanisations of his glowing orbs, but Hanzo ignored them all for the rest of the flight.

 

It was a relief when agent Tracer finally announced they would be landing soon. Hanzo strapped himself in, and tried not to look the others in the eye as they all did the same.

 

They were all very silent until the _Orca_ landed, and Hanzo wondered how he would be able to stand working alongside these people for the duration of the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Posting this chapter a day early to make up for last week's being late. Enjoy!

It wasn’t that Hanzo regretted his decision to join Overwatch, not really, but he was starting to doubt the reasons for his being here.

 

The cyborg’s attitude towards him was nothing short of infuriating. Even after their conversation on the _Orca_ he continued to treat him normally, acting as though the previous decade had never happened, as if that _night_ had never occurred. As if they could be _brothers_ again, simple as that.

 

Their first day in India had been spent staking out Utopaea. They had landed on the outskirts, closer to Bengaluru, to hide the _Orca_ from view, and made the rest of the journey by bus. Lena and Soldier: 76 remained behind on the ship, which acted as their control centre. They were standing by to pick them up once their mission was complete.

 

Their hotel was in the very heart of the city, nestled among gleaming skyscrapers of hard-light technology. They had two rooms under aliases, one for Hana and Lúcio, and another for the cyborg, his master and Hanzo. They dropped off all their concealed weapons and equipment in the rooms, and set off to explore the city.

 

It felt very much like a touristic visit, Hana and Lúcio laughing and taking pictures, the cyborg and the omnic following along dressed in baggy clothes, at ease, pausing every now and then to look at souvenirs and trinkets for sale in the many shops around them. Only Hanzo seemed to remember they were on a mission, and rejected all the offers from his teammates to feature in what was quickly becoming a full album of pictures.

 

The cyborg reassured him, saying they were simply getting to know the city.

 

They had a late supper, sampling the local food, before returning to the hotel for the night. Hanzo slumped down on his bed, exhausted. The cyborg and the omnic were chatting quietly, both sitting upon the second bed.

 

“Hanzo,” the cyborg suddenly turned to him, “tomorrow we will grab a quick breakfast and go over to Vishkar HQ early. I messaged Soldier about our explorations today. He wants us up bright and early in the morning.”

 

“Very well.” Hanzo sat up and rummaged in his backpack for his toiletry bag. After visiting the bathroom and getting changed, he got into bed, trying to ignore the cyborg’s eyes on him. He and Zenyatta were still talking, though they had dimmed the lights and were respectfully murmuring.

 

Hanzo briefly wondered if they planned to sleep in the same bed, before realising that the omnic probably didn’t have need for sleep. He closed his eyes.

 

He woke before the cyborg the next morning, and it was barely sunrise. He looked around the room blearily and saw Zenyatta floating at the foot of the cyborg’s bed, head bowed and orbs orbiting him slowly as always. The omnic did not react to Hanzo getting up, so he must be in some sort of shut down mode. Hanzo wasn’t sure; he didn’t know that much about omnics.

 

By the time he got ready in the bathroom, washing up and also cleaning the sockets of his artificial knees, the cyborg was up, and doing stretches beside the bed.

 

“ _Ohayou_!” He said when Hanzo came back into the room. Hanzo nodded in response. “I am ready to head out if you are!” He added.

 

“I am ready.” Hanzo said, shouldering the instrument case containing Stormbow.

 

The cyborg looked over at Zenyatta. “Master, we will be back in the afternoon. Have a nice day!”

 

“And you. Good luck.” Zenyatta replied.

 

They left the hotel without further ado and went to the French style café across the street for some pastries and coffee. They ate as they walked, not talking much. They had to stop a few times to look at a map, but they finally made it to the area around Vishkar HQ.

 

They hastily climbed up the side of a nearby building and took position behind a ledge that would provide good cover. They could see the compound quite well from there and Hanzo took out his notebook and a pen to mark areas of note on the building.

 

The cyborg put his tiny backpack on the ground and produced a high-tech camera. Seeing Hanzo looking, he said, “A gift I offered myself some time ago. Master Zenyatta and I travelled all over Eurasia together, and I wanted to immortalise some moments.”

 

Hanzo nodded. “It will come in handy here.”

 

The cyborg snapped several pictures, as Hanzo made notes and drawings of the various entrances and corners of the building. When they were done staking out that one spot, they moved to another, and another, until several hours later they had enough data on the entire building. Hanzo pointed out the area where Lúcio had said the server room was likely to be, and they mapped it out carefully. The cyborg seemed impressed with Hanzo’s sketches.

 

They also watched and noted the guard rotations and the placement of the security cameras they could see from their vantage points. Hanzo was sure they could plan a trajectory through the grounds that would avoid getting them seen on camera.

 

It was just past 3 o’ clock when they decided they had enough to go on, and left towards the hotel. The cyborg messaged Hana on his communicator, asking her and the others to meet up with them.

 

There they shared their photographs and notes with Hana, Lúcio and Zenyatta, with Soldier: 76 and Tracer on call listening in.

 

“I’m impressed by your work.” The soldier said, begrudgingly by the sound of it. “Do you think you will need one more day to stake out the place?”

 

Hanzo and the cyborg looked at each other and nodded. “No.” Hanzo said. “We have gathered enough information. We know when to strike and where.”

 

“Hmm. Well done, fellas. You two and Lúcio better take it easy until tonight. What time did you think would be best?”

 

“Past midnight.” Hanzo answered again, and Soldier: 76 grunted.

 

“Understood. Just call us when you’re ready. Later.” The communication cut out.

 

Lúcio sat back. “I wasn’t expecting you guys to work so fast! You’ve been very thorough.”

 

“Just like old times.” The cyborg said, and Hanzo felt the words twist in his gut unpleasantly.

 

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready for a nap.” Lúcio stated, and Hanzo had to admit he did feel pretty tired. If there were to be up past midnight and alert, he should rest.

 

Hana and Lúcio left for their own room, as Hanzo and the other two settled down.

 

“Did you have fun with Hana and Lúcio, Master?” The cyborg asked softly.

 

“Yes, they are very nice people. I can tell they are good friends, are they not?”

 

Hanzo listened distantly to their talking until sleep took him.

 

Later they went out for a real meal, all five of them. They chose an Indian restaurant near the hotel and spent a good two hours there as the sun set.

 

They returned to the hotel after only to set up their equipment and rest up a little more. Hanzo had a talk with Lúcio, intrigued by his skates.

 

“So you are using Vishkar’s own invention against them?”

 

Lúcio laughed. “Yeah, I suppose so. Look, I may not like Vishkar, but hard-light technology is a great invention. These skates are the bomb! And wait until you see my sonic amplifier…”

 

He showed off his weapon, which was shaped mostly like a gun, but with a flared rounded tip. The inside of it emitted a neon chartreuse light. Lúcio also strapped on a solid metal backpack-looking thing that had a speaker built-in. He winked at Hanzo, “You’ll see what that’s for soon enough.”

 

Hana dressed in her bubblegum pink combat suit, adorned with the logos of her sponsors. She had a tiny little handgun, but assured Hanzo that her Meka was something else. “It’s on the _Orca_ right now, but Soldier will deploy it if I need it!”

 

They headed out at midnight on the dot, after making sure nothing was left behind in the hotel rooms. They were going to need a quick evac and would not have time to return. When they reached the HQ, Hana and Zenyatta stayed behind, close by but not within view of the compound. They were connected to their comm channel though, which was also being used by Soldier: 76 and Tracer back on the _Orca_. Hanzo, Lúcio and the cyborg each had an earpiece with microphone, but would be keeping chatter to a minimum.

 

Lúcio followed behind them slowly, an impressive feat with his large skates; Hanzo had no doubt they were capable of high speeds. They navigated the compound, taking their time to avoid cameras and guards. They had not needed to take anyone down yet, which was ideal. Better not risk attracting any attention.

 

Eventually they had to leave Lúcio to guard the closest door to the server room, as he was unable to scale the wall like they were. The soles of both their artificial feet were rubbery and textured to allow them to grip onto most surfaces, even, apparently, those made of hard-light.

 

“Leaving Agent Lúcio behind.” Hanzo muttered to the comm channel. “He is guarding our position. Moving to enter the server room now.”

 

“Copy that.” Soldier: 76 grunted. “Proceed.”

 

Hanzo used his first arrow of the night, a sonic arrow, on the wall after they climbed up to a balcony. He watched for several seconds but could not detect anyone on the other side. He nodded to the cyborg, who worked on picking the lock.

 

His skills were apparently not rusty at all, because he had the door open in less than a minute, and they were in. Hanzo retrieved his arrow and stowed it back in its quiver before entering.

 

The interior of the building was blindingly white and clear, transparent blue. Everything seemed to be made of soft blue shapes and sleek opaque white, from the chairs to the desks to the lamps.

 

Blinking to get used to the brightness, Hanzo did a quick check of the room, before they proceeded to the left, towards the server room.

 

It was reminiscent of the simulation he had done back in Gibraltar, Hanzo realised, and perhaps that had been the point, to prepare him for this specific mission and see how he would do.

 

The server room was locked too, but the cyborg made quick work of that too. Once they were in the cyborg produced a portable drive from his little bag and they began their search.

 

Athena assisted them, uploaded onto Vishkar’s local server. She warned them that they would not have much time before someone noticed her intrusion, so they hurried, looking through dozens of folders as the minutes passed. Athena started downloading, folders about Vishkar’s relations with another company called LumériCo, some entitled _Oasis Project_ , folders about the Rio fiasco… anything that looked even slightly unsavoury.

 

**[1:28 a.m.] Athena:**

_They are looking for me. I recommend we stop here._

 

Hanzo showed the message to the cyborg, who nodded. They unplugged the drive and closed everything they had accessed. It was a relief to be out of there without raising any alarms. Still, if they had noticed an intruder in their server, they had best get out quickly before anyone came looking.

 

“We have data. Pulling out now. Requesting extraction.” The cyborg said, and Soldier: 76 gave them coordinates for evac.

 

They retraced their steps and, as they were reaching the balcony again, Lúcio spoke on the comm.

 

“Hey, guys? Better get down here quick.” He was whispering hurriedly.

 

“We are at the balcony.” Hanzo replied. “What is the matter?”

 

As the cyborg closed the door to the balcony they heard voices from below, and a strange blast of sound. The area below them lit up green.

 

This time they heard Lúcio’s voice from down there as well as in their ear. “Vishkar agents on my position. I’ve got two down but more are coming. They know we’re here.”

 

Hanzo swore under his breath, though he wasn’t entirely surprised. This had all been going a bit _too_ smoothly. Both he and the cyborg dropped down beside Lúcio, who turned to them. Hanzo removed his bow from his shoulder and nocked an arrow.

 

The soldier spoke in their ear. “Do you have a plan to exit?”

 

“Well, now that they know we are here, we can use any exit point. Let’s just be on the lookout for any agents.” Hanzo said quietly. He visualised the compound, remembering all the ways out. “This way.” He gestured to the cyborg and Lúcio, and they followed.

 

After a few moments Hanzo came to realise that he was walking much faster than he would normally. He could hear faint music coming from Lúcio’s direction, and the man was glowing green.

 

Lúcio winked at him again. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

 

They turned a corner, and all came to a stop.

 

There was a large group of Vishkar agents in front of the building. They had not yet seen them there in the shadow of the trees on the side. Lúcio hastily turned off his portable speaker, and the green light faded. The cyborg also dimmed his own bright lights.

 

“What do we do?” Lúcio asked. “Do you think we can sneak past them? Or do we fight?”

 

Hanzo took in their surroundings. He and the cyborg might be able to get up on one of the lower roofs and sneak by, but Lúcio…

 

“Soldier: 76,” Hanzo said, “How long will it take for you to get here?”

 

“ETA twelve minutes. Are you alright, what’s happening?”

 

“There’s a big gang of Vishkar agents waiting for us out front, and probably more combing the area. We can’t really sneak past ‘em but we can’t wait here for others to find us. I don’t know how we’re gonna make it to the evac point, sir.” Lúcio told him.

 

“Are there too many for you to fight? It’s not ideal, but at least you’ll get out of there.”

 

“Do we have your authorisation to engage?” The cyborg asked. “I think we can take them.”

 

There was a short silence on the other end of the comm. “Alright. Proceed.” Soldier: 76 said.

 

Hana piped up too, then. “Do you guys need me? Twelve minutes isn’t long at all, I can be there with my Meka soon.”

 

“We’ll let you know if we need you, Hana. Thanks.” Lúcio said, glancing around at the other two. Hanzo nodded. “Alright, let’s take ‘em!”

 

Hanzo set off, keeping to the shadows of the building, slight as they were under the glow of the hard-light structure as well as the near-full moon overhead. He noted the cyborg going in the other direction, and Lúcio hanging back to watch their positions before going in himself to surprise the Vishkar agents. Hanzo positioned himself at mid-range from the agents, on top of a thick fence. He saw the cyborg on the other end of the area, in a corner between a low roof and another wall. Lúcio was looking straight at Hanzo, so Hanzo signalled to him.

 

_Go_.

 

At once Hanzo let an arrow fly into the group. It scattered, hitting multiple targets. The cyborg jumped down from his perch with his katana drawn, flicking shuriken at the agents periodically. Lúcio burst forward in a blast of sound, glowing and skating _on_ the wall.

 

Hanzo blinked, and refocused on the quickly dispersing group of Vishkar. Lúcio fired big blasts of green sound at them, knocking them down or, at least, backwards. The agents obviously called for backup because more arrived, running, and Hanzo picked them off easily, letting arrow after arrow fly until finally some of them noticed him as the source of the arrows.

 

He set off at a run across the fence all the way to the other side of the building, and a group of five agents followed him. They could not climb up to his height, but their photon projectors had a long reach, and Hanzo got zapped more than once.

 

“Agent Shimada,” Soldier: 76’s voice barked in his ear, “ETA five minutes. What is your status?”

 

Hanzo wasn’t sure if the question was directed at him or the cyborg, but when the latter said nothing, Hanzo responded. “We have taken about half of them down, but they are persistent. I think we may need Miss Song’s help after all.”

 

“Understood!” Hana said loudly, as the soldier hummed in agreement.

 

“Alright, you got it. Just hold out for about four more minutes.”

 

“Hanzo!” The cyborg’s voice joined their discussion. “There are too many on me!”

 

Hanzo spun round and aimed another scatter arrow at the group he could see converging on the cyborg and, for good measure, sent a few flying at the agents crowded around Lúcio.

 

“Thanks, man.” Lúcio said, watching one of the agents go down.

 

The last few minutes trickled by slowly, Hanzo concentrating on avoiding the agents below and those photon projectors. He climbed to even higher ground eventually and started picking off as many Vishkar as he could.

 

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up and the loud sound of an engine came from overhead. The _Orca_ flew over the Vishkar HQ and descended over Hana and Zenyatta’s position. After that, it wasn’t long until a large pink Meka appeared, zooming through the air and over the HQ’s fence.

 

“D.Va ready for combat!” Hana said, and landed in the middle of all the agents amassed in the yard. She opened fire, covering both the cyborg and Lúcio as they made their way to Hanzo’s location.

 

“Thanks, Hana, you’re a lifesaver!” Lúcio said breathlessly. He skated up to Hanzo, who had plopped down on the ground. The agents were now ignoring them in favour of D.Va, which suited them just fine.

 

“Alright, can you three get to us?” Soldier: 76 asked, and Hanzo looked over to where the _Orca_ was hovering above the buildings.

 

“I think so.” Lúcio said, and shared a look with Hanzo. “Where’s Genji, anyway?”

 

They turned to look and saw Genji standing beside Hana’s Meka, trying in vain to deflect the blasts from the Vishkar’s projectors.

 

“I cannot get to you! There are too many surrounding me!” The cyborg said, and then Hanzo lost him from view as more agents crowded around him. Hanzo looked at the _Orca_ again, then back at the mess of agents, D.Va and the cyborg, somewhere in there.

 

“Hana can handle them, right?” Lúcio asked in a small voice. “Should we help?”

 

Still, Hanzo hesitated.

 

Then, they heard the cyborg cry out in pain, and D.Va spoke. “Oh no, Genji’s down. Get up, Genji, we can do this!” She continued to fire into the group of agents. “I’ll cover him, but he’s not getting up!”

 

In a flash, Hanzo was back in the mess, nocking and pointing an arrow at the enemies. Later, he wouldn’t be sure what possessed him to do what he was about to do, but he didn’t hesitate, it just came naturally.

 

“RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!”

 

He let his arrow fly, and there materialised two huge glowing dragons, twisting around each other, cutting through the group of agents and passing over D.Va, leaving her unharmed. Screams rang out through the night, and the dragons left flickers of blue flames in their wake. The world went pitch dark after they disappeared, until Hanzo’s eyes adjusted to the dim lights coming from the building and D.Va’s Meka.

 

With no time to waste, he ran into the mess of bodies scattered on the grass, and located the cyborg. He heaved him up over his shoulder and looked at Hana. “Let us go.”

 

She nodded, eyes wide, and sped off over the fence again. Hanzo sprinted the rest of the way, clambering up the fence and then running through the streets. Lúcio skated behind him, his music different from before, and emitting a soothing yellowish light.

 

The _Orca_ had landed, and they all quickly got on board. With no time to stow her Meka in the under compartment, Hana simply boarded with it. The door shut, hissing as the pressurised air filled the cabin, and they took off.

 

“Everyone have all their stuff? The drive?” Soldier: 76 asked, moving towards them. Hanzo turned the cyborg over onto the floor of the cabin, and pulled off his little backpack.

 

“In there.” He huffed, throwing it at the soldier. He felt a pang of annoyance that the soldier seemed to care only about the drive, but then the man set the bag aside, and kneeled down next to the cyborg.

 

Suddenly, Hanzo felt a warm sensation, as though he had sunk into a hot bath, though without the humidity and steam. He looked around, and saw one of Zenyatta’s orbs floating over the cyborg’s body, connected to him by a string of golden light. It bathed the rest of them in this light, and Hanzo felt calmer instantly, his nerves soothed.

 

Lúcio approached. “Bring him over here, okay?” He gestured to the back of the craft. Hanzo nodded, picking the cyborg back up and carrying him to the sick bay. Lúcio pushed a button, and a little cot slid out of the wall. Hanzo put the cyborg down there. Zenyatta’s orb had followed, floating a meter over the cyborg and still glowing gold.

 

Looking closer now, Hanzo could see that the cyborg’s right arm was damaged. In fact, his whole body seemed fried. His lights were out, and his body was letting out steam from small holes on his shoulders every now and then. But his arm was worse; there were obviously torn ligaments, which were leaking an oily substance. No blood, Hanzo realised, and he felt embarrassed. Did the cyborg no longer have blood pumping through his body?

 

Suddenly he realised he could not bear to watch, and left Lúcio to tend to him alone. He returned to the front of the craft, and sat. Hana had disembarked from her Meka, and was talking with Soldier: 76 closer to the little round conference table. Zenyatta hovered close to Hanzo, but did not sit, preferring to float in mid air.

 

Hanzo aimed a look at him. “What is your… orb, doing to him?”

 

“It is my Orb of Harmony, and it possesses healing capabilities. It cannot repair the damage done to his armour, but it can soothe any broken nerves or flesh ligaments. I am not sure in this case if it will be very helpful, but I thought it best to try.”

 

“I see. Thank you.”

 

Zenyatta tilted his head at him, as though appraising him. “You are quite welcome. I am sure he will be alright.”

 

“Right…” Hanzo looked away, uncomfortable again under the omnic’s scrutiny. He sat there in silence, distantly aware of the others talking together, until Lúcio came over to them, peeling off his latex gloves.

 

“Well, he’s not in any mortal danger. His system is currently rebooting – that’s the best way I can explain it. I don’t claim to know much about how his body works, I’m not Angela, but I don’t think he’s in a critical state anymore. There isn’t anything I can do to repair his metal parts – he’ll need to see Angela for that. But hopefully he should be lucid soon.”

 

“Well that’s a relief!” Hana sighed. “Thanks, Lu.”

 

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

 

“So, that was some show you put on down there.” Soldier: 76 said, his masked face turned towards Hanzo.

 

Hanzo wasn’t sure in what way the soldier meant that until Hana defended him.

 

“He saved Genji’s life!”

 

“We were supposed to be in and out of there with as less theatrics as possible.”

 

“We’d already openly attacked them.” Lúcio interjected. “Sure Hanzo’s thing _was_ a bit… theatrical. But it got them off our back.”

 

“And it’s gonna get us all over the evening news!” Soldier: 76 said.

 

Hana shook her head. “At least Genji is alive.”

 

Hanzo did not speak, but in his mind he repeated her words.

 

_At least he is alive_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments so far. And the kudos!! I hope to keep posting the next chapters every friday

Hanzo mostly tuned out the sound of Hana and Soldier: 76’s heated argument, and sat back in his jumpseat.

 

He could have lost him again. That was the only thought going through his mind at the moment. He didn’t care if they had found useful data or not, and he didn’t care that the soldier was mad at him, or that his attack would most likely be appearing on the news everywhere in the world. He knew he had made the right decision.

 

He was also quite shocked that it had worked. His dragons had not appeared to him in years, not since that night ten years ago. The connection had been severed, the spirits obviously disapproving of his use of them, turning them against their sibling like that.

 

Hanzo grimaced. The meaning of this was clear. The cyborg _was_ his fallen brother, and Hanzo had been too stubborn to accept it.

 

“Shimada!” The soldier snapped, and Hanzo looked up. “What do _you_ have to say about this?”

 

Hanzo cleared his throat, and ignored the sting of oncoming tears in his eye. “I could not let him die. Not again.”

 

Soldier: 76 relaxed his shoulders and let his arms fall down to his sides. “I can respect that. Really. But we’re gonna have to tell Commander Winston about this and I’m not sure what I'm gonna say.”

 

Hanzo set his jaw. “We are all alive, and we recovered some data. Its usefulness will be determined in the coming weeks, but at least we got what we came here for and we are all safe.”

 

The soldier looked at him for a long moment, and nodded. “Fine. You guys just… take it easy for now.” And with that, he turned and went up the stairs behind him.

 

Hana immediately turned to Hanzo.

 

“What _were_ those things, anyway? Why did they hurt them and not me? Where did they come from? Do you control them? What –”

 

Hanzo held up a hand. “I may answer your questions later.”

 

Hana pouted. “Okay. But lemme just say… Thanks for saving us. You’re not _so_ bad.” She let him be, and went to sit in the lounge area, slouching on the couch and closing her eyes with a sigh.

 

Hanzo did the same, sitting back comfortably, and waiting.

 

He had dozed off at some point, but he awoke to Lúcio shaking his shoulder gently.

 

“Hey. Hey, Hanzo. Genji’s awake.”

 

Hanzo sat up straight, staring at Lúcio. He smiled at him, and pointed to the sick bay.

 

The cyborg – _Genji_ – was still lying down, but his faceplate was off. He looked up at Hanzo when he approached, and smirked.

 

“Lúcio gave me pain meds, but I’m still feeling it.” He complained.

 

Hanzo frowned. “You are lucky to be alive. You can deal with a little pain.”

 

“Yes, about that.” Genji said, a grin slowly forming on his face. “He told me what you did.”

 

Hanzo hung his head. “Ah.”

 

“Do you often unleash your dragons for such petty reasons?”

 

“ _Petty?_ You –” Hanzo grit his teeth. “You could have died.”

 

“And now everyone in the world will see your dragons. There is no way the security cameras did not pick that up.”

 

“Are you lecturing me?” Hanzo scoffed.

 

“No. I only wonder what pushed you to do such a thing. Seeing as I am apparently not your brother.” Genji seemed to realise how harsh his words had been just then, because his face softened. Hanzo shut his eyes for a long moment.

 

“I have been in denial.” Hanzo finally said, his eyes opening. “Blinded because I did not _want_ to believe you are truly my brother.”

 

“Do you not want me back?” Genji asked, voice low and sad.

 

“I am… undeserving…” Hanzo said, averting his eyes from Genji’s face.

 

“ _Hanzo_.” Genji said sharply. “I have forgiven you. I _have_. You deserve it because I am offering it to you.” His eyes looked wet when Hanzo looked again, and it weighed heavy on his heart. He did not want to make Genji cry. “Please,” Genji continued, “Be my brother again.”

 

“We will never be the brothers we were. Or might have been.” Hanzo said softly.

 

“No.” Genji agreed. “But we can still be what we are now. If you only take this chance.”

 

Hanzo smiled sadly. “Perhaps.”

 

“Is that a smile, brother? I must mark my calendar, this is an extraordinary event!”

 

“Do not make me regret this decision.” Hanzo said, though there was no bite to it. He patted Genji on the arm. “Now rest. It is still a while until Gibraltar.”

 

The rest of the flight was quite uneventful. Hanzo spent most of it sleeping in his sleeping bag under the basketball hoop again, and finishing up the book he had chosen. They ate MREs again before landing, too hungry to wait until they arrived.

 

Eventually Tracer announced their arrival and they all strapped themselves back in for landing.

 

“Good evening, loves! We are making our landing approach over Gibraltar. Local time is currently just past oh-twenty-one-hundred! Hope you enjoyed the flight aboard Air Tracer!”

 

The sun had set not too long ago, and the air was still warm for an early May evening. The _Orca_ set itself on a landing pad and the door slid open, revealing the rest of the team waiting there for them. Dr Ziegler came forward at once, walking towards Genji with McCree in tow. Genji had his arm in a sling and he’d been taking more pain medication. He’d said Angela would be able to turn off his pain receptors temporarily while she repaired the damage, but he could not do it himself. It was hardly the first time he had injured himself like this, apparently.

 

Angela inspected Genji’s arm quickly, muttering to herself. The cowboy stood behind her, watching.

 

“All right, Genji, I know it’s getting late and you are all very tired but I would like to see to this as soon as possible.”

 

“I agree.” Genji said. Dr Ziegler nodded and turned to leave, Genji and McCree following. McCree slid an arm around Genji’s waist as they walked.

 

“I was going to debrief you all tonight, but you do look very tired, and with Genji in with Angela, maybe it will be best to wait until tomorrow. I expect you all in the conference room at ten a.m.!” Winston said, looking around at all of them. “Rest well.”

 

Hanzo walked to his assigned room, carrying his backpack and his instrument case, which had been brought on board by Zenyatta. There was only one thing on his mind now: his bottle of sake, untouched during their trip. He had not gone more than two or three days without drinking in a long time and he was really feeling it. He deposited his things in his room, and changed from his _kyudo-gi_ and _hakama_ into a one of his worn t-shirts and some loose trousers. After filling his flask with enough sake for the night, he left in direction of the cliff side where he liked to sit. He climbed up the rocks and sat facing the dark sea littered with glittering lights of ships and faraway buildings by the shore.

 

He drank deeply, appreciating the sting in his throat and the warmth spreading throughout his body. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there drinking until he heard the tell-tale sound of someone climbing the cliff behind him. It could not be Genji, surely, with his arm. And if Angela worked fast and his arm was repaired, he could not be climbing so slowly.

 

Hanzo readied himself for the disruption, and didn’t bother trying to hide his flask. He rather thought he’d deserved a drink.

 

He looked over his shoulder as Soldier: 76 reached the top of the cliff and pulled himself over onto the top. The man sat there for a breath, before getting up and coming towards Hanzo. He did not sit, just looked down at him in silence.

 

Hanzo looked back towards the sea and drank. “How did you know I was here?”

 

“Visor.” The soldier said, not caring to explain any further than that, but Hanzo caught his meaning. His visor must be equipped with infrared, or some other form of heat-detecting technology.

 

“And what are you doing here?” Hanzo asked distantly.

 

The soldier was quiet a moment before speaking, also looking over the dark strait and the ships scattered about. In the distance a lighthouse blinked at them every few seconds.

 

“So you changed your mind about Genji, huh? Too bad it took him getting hurt for you to wake up.”

 

Hanzo grit his teeth, but said nothing. He did not owe this man an explanation.

 

“They’re already talking about us on the news.” The soldier continued. “Should have a look for yourself when you have time and you’re not drunk.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hanzo asked. “I mean, why are you telling me this now, here, instead of waiting until tomorrow?”

 

“Wanted to talk to you in private.” Soldier: 76 said gruffly. “May I sit?”

 

Hanzo gestured to the spot beside him, and the soldier slumped down with his legs spread and leaning back on his arms. He was still wearing his combat pants, but had removed the gaudy jacket, revealing a skin-tight black undershirt. His visor was firmly in place, its red strobe of light glowing in the darkness.

 

“You impressed me.” He finally said. “During this mission. I know you think I don’t like you, but the truth is I really didn’t have much of an opinion before all this. Just thought you were some barely reformed criminal. But you did your work, and even if it put us in a tricky situation, I do think you did right by your brother. Hell I’ll admit I probably would have done the same in your situation, now that I’m more level-headed about the whole thing. So, I’m not mad at you, Shimada, and that’s gonna show in my report to Winston. I know you like to keep to yourself, but you were part of the team when you needed to be, and that’s all I can ask for. I can’t exactly get on your back for being a loner – would be pretty hypocritical of me.”

 

Hanzo hummed in thought. They both silently looked over the dark waters of the bay for a minute or two. Then, Hanzo offered his flask to the soldier. The man waved a hand.

 

“I may have warmed up to you, Shimada, but we’re not that close yet.” He said with good humour. Hanzo brought the flask back to his own mouth and drank.

 

The soldier remained beside him until Hanzo decided he’d had enough sake. The silence between them wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t awkward either, at least not for Hanzo. He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

Eventually, Hanzo stood, and his legs were perhaps more wobbly than he had anticipated.

 

“Did you have a plan for getting down?” The soldier asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

 

Hanzo scoffed. “Pah. I’ve gotten down worse while drunker. It is you who is more at risk of falling, old man.”

 

“Old man, huh? I’m not that much older than you.” The soldier said.

 

Hanzo fired back. “If I knew anything about you I might believe you.”

 

“Well. You read my file, didn’t you? That’s all anyone needs to know.”

 

Hanzo grumbled to himself as he approached the drop of the cliff. He kneeled down and started descending. And if his feet slipped from their grips a few times, he certainly didn’t get worked up over it. Not in front of the soldier.

 

Speaking of, Soldier: 76 was descending at a slow pace beside him, his gaze more focused on Hanzo than his own hands and feet. As they made their way down, the soldier actually went faster than he did, and reached the ground first.

 

In his haste to make it down as well, Hanzo was careless about where he put his feet, and his grip slipped, causing him to scramble down the rest of the way. It was only about two meters, but his heart beat wildly in his chest as he collided with something hard, and warm.

 

The soldier had rushed forward to catch him. Most embarrassing.

 

“Do not touch me!” Hanzo snarled, looking over his shoulder at the man.

 

“Gee, sorry, princess, just seemed like you were having trouble. Who was more at risk of falling, again?”

 

Hanzo grit his teeth at the nickname, but said nothing. He wiped imaginary dust from his shoulders, and set off towards the sleeping quarters. To his annoyance, the soldier followed, though Hanzo couldn’t exactly berate him for that; he was probably about to turn in for the night too.

 

His foot caught on an uneven part of the path then, and he stumbled forward. Once again the soldier’s arms caught him, and this time he kept a hold of Hanzo, all but walking him to their destination.

 

Hanzo made an annoyed sound, but didn’t bother pushing him off. As they walked he leant a lot of his weight against the soldier’s side, though he was a bit unsteady at times. The soldier on the other hand was sturdy and walked evenly. Hanzo mumbled vague profanities under his breath all the way to the barracks and he was sure he heard the soldier chuckle once or twice.

 

To his further his frustration, Hanzo couldn’t help but notice that the soldier smelled _good_. A mix of aftershave, leather, and something sweet he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He found himself leaning more and more into the soldier’s one-armed embrace.

 

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, Shimada, we’re almost there.” Soldier: 76 spoke quietly, and his voice vibrated from his to Hanzo’s chest.

 

Soon enough they were standing in front of Hanzo’s door. The soldier pushed the button to slide the door open and walked Hanzo to his bed. Not keen on being tucked in like a child, Hanzo shoved him off and made it the rest of the way on his own. He fell down on the bed and reached for the sheets to cover himself.

 

He was saved the need by a firm hand pulled the sheets from under him and over. A second later the hand reached for his belt and Hanzo tried to slap it away, but the soldier was just unclipping his flask from his belt loop. The flask was deposited on the nightstand, and the hand was removed from his person. Hanzo closed his eyes.

 

The last thing he heard was the soldier’s steps receding and the door closing. He was out like a light after that.

.

.

.

.

The next morning found Hanzo bright and early in the kitchen alternating between a bottle of water and coffee. It seemed no one else was up yet, which suited him just fine. He didn’t feel like he could stomach any food, so liquids would have to suffice until later.

 

He was left in peace for about an hour before anyone else came for breakfast, being joined first by the ever so chipper Tracer, and then slowly but surely everyone else but Dr Zeigler, Genji, Winston and the soldier.

Tracer, Lúcio and Hana were catching McCree up on the details of the India mission, and Hanzo listened in but quietly kept sipping. He was on his second coffee now. Not only did he need it but it was delicious.

 

At some point Soldier: 76 made an appearance, pouring himself some coffee and a bowl of cereal, but he left the kitchen with his food and didn’t return.

 

The next time he saw him was at 10 a.m. as Winston had requested, the same as everybody else. The conference room was a huge cavernous room built into a cliff. There were natural rock walls on one side, contrasting with the all the screens and equipment stacked there. There was a long table equipped with a holo-display, and a very large screen on the wall behind it. At the head of the table stood Winston, and everyone else took a spot on the sides.

 

Debriefing was short. Soldier: 76 recounted the events of the past two days in acceptable detail, not enough to bore people, but just enough to inform them. Winston rarely interrupted, just for clarification on certain points, and let the man talk.

 

When he got to the point about the final moments of their battle, he turned his head and looked at Hanzo as he spoke.

 

“We had already engaged them, and either way they had no way of knowing exactly who we were, so Agent Shimada’s attack was not such a risky move. It got Agents Genji and D.Va out of there swiftly, and incapacitated most of the enemies. Probably saved Genji’s life, too. Those proton projectors of theirs are clearly incompatible with Genji’s circuitry, and there wasn’t much D.Va could have done to protect him from them.

 

“After that we quickly left the scene, got everyone on board and took off. There was no pursuit. We surprised them enough that they didn’t have time to call in for heavier reinforcement, not from their own resources, nor from local law enforcement – which is, let’s face it, under their control anyway. We made it back here easily, and Agent Genji was tended to by Agent Lúcio and quickly woke up an hour into the flight.”

 

Winston silently contemplated all this, and then turned to Hanzo as well. “And you, Agent Shimada? How are you feeling?”

 

“What? I don’t –”

 

“Summoning dragons must take a toll on your body.”

 

Hanzo nodded. “I am tired, but otherwise well.”

 

McCree piped up. “Genji here always slept for _hours_ after calling his.”

 

“That is true.” Genji chuckled. He was standing straight like all of them, and his arm seemed all fixed now.

 

“How is your arm, Genji?” Winston inquired, mirroring Hanzo’s own thoughts. “And your head?”

 

“Arm is fine, thanks to our lovely Doctor, here.” He nudged Dr Ziegler, who was standing beside him. “It was a _simple_ 3-hour procedure. My head seems okay too but I’ll be sure to let her know if I feel funny in the next few days.”

 

“Excellent.” Winston nodded, and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Well, I for one am relieved you are all safe. Despite the certain, ah, extravagance of Agent Shimada’s attack, there is no real harm done. I don’t know how many of you have watched the news since yesterday, but here are some images…”

 

He fiddled with the display, and the screen behind him lit up. He flipped through some news stills, the headlines all in different languages, but the ones in English read, _‘Cyber-Attack on Vishkar Indian Headquarters’, ‘Unknown Technology Used in Assault’ and ‘Strange Hologram Kills 3, Injures 15’._

 

“As you can see from these stills, it’s really impossible to tell what the dragons are. It seems nobody can agree on what is going on here.” He stopped on a screencap of a security camera feed. It was fuzzy and indeed it was unclear what was appearing on screen. Hanzo could see how some people would rather assume it was a hologram rather than anything supernatural.

 

Winston moved on, switching through to the next images. “I haven’t seen anyone so far suggest Overwatch as a possible culprit, so that’s a relief.”

 

“What of the data we recovered? Anything useful?” Genji asked.

 

“Athena is currently organising the data and I will soon start examining it. Expect another meeting about it in a day or so. In the meantime, consider yourselves on lockdown. There will be no missions for a while. Are there any other questions or concerns?” Winston looked around, but nobody said anything. “Very well, you are dismissed.”

 

Everybody filtered out of the room, and Hanzo noticed Genji following him. He slowed his steps and fell back next to his brother.

 

“Hanzo.” Genji nodded. “What are you up to today?”

 

Hanzo hesitated. “I do not know.” He said truthfully, curious as to what Genji might want. Genji hooked his arm around Hanzo’s as they walked.

 

“Hana and I were going to go to that Asian market I told you about. Wanna come?”

 

“Oh. Yes, I think so.”

 

“ _And_ ,” Genji said, “I was thinking… We could go shopping.”

 

“Shopping?”

 

“For clothes. For you.”

 

Hanzo stopped, pulling Genji back with him. “Clothes? I have clothes.”

 

Genji made a derisive sound. “Yeah, the same two kimonos and your _kyudo-gi_. Hardly a wardrobe. Come, Hana and I will help you.”

 

It seemed Hanzo had no other choice. He let himself be guided out the Watchpoint by his brother, with Hana soon joining them.

 

They went clothes shopping first, so as not to have to carry around their groceries. After visiting two or three shops Hanzo didn’t care for, they found one shop that was surprisingly just his style. He tried on so many clothes, at his brother and Hana’s insistence, and finally decided on several items.

 

His picks were all dark in colour, modern and trendy, according to Genji. There were asymmetrical tops, a dress shirt with studs in it and mesh sleeves, a silky bomber jacket with embroidered foliage on the back, and two pairs of trousers, one which had too many zippers on it – though for some reason that made Hanzo like it even more. It was impractical but aesthetically pleasing somehow.

 

All in all Genji and Hana considered their morning shopping spree a success, and all Hanzo cared about was that his brother seemed happy.

 

As they left the shop Genji and Hanzo had a light-hearted argument about Hanzo’s hair; Genji was trying to convince him to dye it some wild colour. “You’d look so _cool_ with blue hair, brother!”

 

But that was toeing a line Hanzo wasn’t ready to cross. The haircut he had chosen as well as the piercings on his face and in his tongue were enough for him.

 

They stopped at a tea and coffee stand and Hanzo and Hana got chilled drinks. As they walked around and drank them, Hana overwhelmed Hanzo with questions about his dragons.

 

“They did not hurt you because I consider you an ally. The dragons have their own will of course, but they are closely linked to me. They know my thoughts and intentions.” Hanzo told her. Hana was watching with wide eyes, apparently fascinated.

 

“And you’ve got dragons too, Genji?”

 

Genji chuckled. “Just the one! She’s smaller than Hanzo’s too, but no less deadly.”

 

Next they finally went to the market, and spent a good hour there before returning to the Watchpoint laden with all sorts of sauces, Japanese ketchup, bags of rice, varied frozen dumplings, deep fried tofu and vegetables, more _natto_ , sweets and sodas for Hana (though Hanzo had also chosen a bag of his favourite _matcha_ Kit-Kats), and sake.

 

Genji had the idea that he and Hanzo should cook that evening, and they decided on _oden_. It was one of Genji’s favourite meals, and Hanzo could agree that simply the mention of it brought back pleasant memories.

 

To Genji’s insistence, Hanzo dressed in his brand new clothes, and then they went to the kitchen to start preparing the broth. This would simmer for hours before the actual meal. People came and went to and from the kitchen, looking over their shoulders and sniffing the aromatic fumes coming from the very large pot.

 

They spent the afternoon in the kitchen together, talking about the last times they had had _oden_ together as a family. Hanzo’s heart ached at the memories; he and Genji used to be so close before their parents died, and eating meals together with them was such a rare occasion that they almost always made it very special. There was always of course the New Year’s feast of _Osechi-ryori_ , but perhaps once a month their parents had made a point to prepare a meal everybody together, whether it be something simple like a stir-fry, or something more involved such as _oden_.

 

Genji took charge of making _mochi_ for the _aburaage_ pouches, while Hanzo chopped roots and vegetables and skewered fried tofu balls.

 

At last everything was almost ready, and Genji sent out a team-wide message to everyone’s communicators.

 

**[18:31] Genji  
** _Evening everyone! Big bro and I made food. Rendez-vous in the kitchen!!_

 

It didn’t take long before almost everybody crowded the kitchen, drawn by the delicious smells. Hanzo set the table, and Genji finished stacking ingredients. They all seemed quite curious as to what they had made. The only person missing was Soldier: 76. Hanzo received a few compliments on his new stylish clothes, notably from Tracer.

 

Then everyone dug in happily and, despite the warm weather, eating a hot meal of savoury broth and crispy fried foods was pleasant. Hanzo kept comparing the scene to one of their family’s cookouts. It was quite similar; everybody smiling, passing ingredients, and talking happily together as they ate. Genji seemed very excited and kept grinning at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo smiled back weakly. It was a bit overwhelming to suddenly be back to having a tentatively good relationship with his brother, and he could only wonder how long it would last. He still didn’t know what had possessed Genji to forgive him, and part of him still thought he hadn’t earned it.

 

Today had been better than he had expected, and more than he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags! (Updates might be more like very second friday now because we've caught up to where I am still writing, and I have a full time job so I can't work miracles here. Hope you'll stick around! Thanks again for all your kind words and kudos.)

Over the next two weeks the rest of the team saw Hanzo much more frequently. He attended all the team meals, participated in team-building exercises, be it in simulations or group discussions, and was often seen walking or sitting with Genji, deep in conversation together.

 

They were still on lockdown, despite the news and experts around the world having collectively decided that the attack on Vishkar had been the work of terrorists. The data they had recovered appeared somewhat useful, but they were still examining it. The most interesting thing was the apparent connection between Vishkar and LumériCo, whose headquarters were in Dorado, Mexico. The two companies were in talks about LumériCo gaining use of Vishkar’s technology in return for LumériCo’s energy systems. The whole thing was quite alarming given Vishkar’s history and plans to establish themselves in other cities.

 

Winston hadn’t decided what to do with the information yet, nor had he finished looking through all the files.

 

In the meantime, Hanzo’s first fortnight at the Watchpoint was going mostly okay, despite the rocky start. He spent time alone with Genji every day, and they hadn’t gotten into any more arguments yet. The closest they had gotten to arguing was every time Genji invited Hanzo to morning meditation with Zenyatta. Hanzo categorically refused, ignoring Genji’s claim that it would do him some good. Since when was Genji such a big advocate for meditation, anyway?

 

His relationship with Hana and Lúcio was no longer so one-sided either; Hanzo smiled at Lúcio’s jokes, compared tastes in junk food with Hana, and even agreed to play against her in some vintage video games (he lost).

 

The next time he saw Dr Zeigler, she thanked him for saving Genji and Hana and insisted he call her Angela.

 

The only people he wasn’t quite friends with were McCree and Soldier: 76.

 

Jesse McCree still gave Hanzo the cold shoulder whenever they happened to be in the same conversation together, either ignoring his responses or replying curtly. His relationship with Genji was obvious to Hanzo now, judging by how besotted Genji got whenever the cowboy was mentioned or, worse, if he happened to pass by. They also touched frequently – small touches, like their hands placed on top of each other’s or their shoulders meeting, and rarely, a chaste kiss to Genji’s forehead. There were also the cowboy’s various terms of endearment for Genji; alternating between _honey_ , _darlin’, sugarplum,_ and all sorts of other such sickeningly sweet nicknames.

 

It sort of rubbed Hanzo the wrong way, as he couldn’t see what was so great about the other man, but it didn’t seem like a fling the likes of when Genji was young. Genji _really_ liked this cowboy. So, despite his pride, Hanzo made an effort with McCree, greeting him when they happened to meet and trying to include him in conversations.

 

Soldier: 76 however, was a whole other story.

 

Hanzo didn’t know how to feel about the man. He was interchangeably very agreeable, and endlessly infuriating. He was as reclusive as Hanzo used to be, never appearing at meals of course. Hanzo spotted him leaving Winston’s lab a few times, once Angela’s, and training in the gym. It seemed all the man knew how to do was work out. No matter the moment Hanzo chose to go to the gym, the man was often there. It was downright uncanny. He also started appearing at the shooting range when Hanzo went, usually late at night.

 

For the first several nights this happened they didn’t say much to each other besides a greeting and a goodbye, and Hanzo did his best to ignore the shots of his handgun, detrimental to his concentration. But one night, the soldier broke their routine.

 

“You’re really good with that thing. For such an old-fashioned weapon, it’s pretty impressive.” He looked over at Hanzo, who was poised to let loose another arrow. He released it, and hit his dummy right in the neck.

 

“You might know about old-fashioned.” Hanzo retorted, smirking.

 

The soldier barked a laugh. “Me? You’re more old-fashioned than I am.”

 

“Really?” Hanzo said slowly, doubtfully.

 

“Yes. The kimonos… your old-timey notions of honour and pride…”

 

Hanzo bristled. “I do suppose it is lost on your American vulgarity.”

 

“Who said I’m American?”

 

“Hm. It is plain to see. Not to mention you were operating in America before you came here.” Hanzo said calmly.

 

“Yeah? Is that all you think you know about me?” The soldier seemed amused, which grated Hanzo’s nerves for some reason.

 

“You are someone important, not simply an old soldier, as you have said. Why else would Winston have left you in command of our mission, if he did not know who you are?”

 

“I’m no one special, not anymore.”

 

Hanzo eyed him carefully. “But you used to be.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Hanzo pondered this for a moment. The soldier seemed to have left behind whoever he was before. Hanzo could sympathise with that he supposed. “I am not the right person to insist on bringing up your past. Forgive me.”

 

“Is that an apology?” He sounded even more amused now. “I’ll take it. And you know what? You’re right. Three people here know exactly who I am, or used to be. And I want it to stay that way.”

 

“Understood.” Hanzo said. And he turned to resume practicing. He was reduced to using the same five arrows, having lost the others to the fight in India. He shot the last one, hitting the target in the forehead.

 

He could not pretend he wasn’t curious about the soldier’s identity, but it would be rude to continue inquiring about it. Soldier: 76 seemed satisfied by their conversation, and returned to shooting as well. They didn’t say another word until Hanzo finally turned to leave.

 

“Goodnight, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo hummed in response, and went to bed.

 

The next time they were both at the shooting range, the soldier arrived with a proposition for Hanzo.

 

“Care for a friendly contest?”

 

“Excuse me?” Hanzo eyed him carefully, as well as his medium-sized handgun.

 

Soldier: 76 went to the control panel and set up the range with round targets for each of them. “Simple; whoever gets the most points wins. Closer you are to the centre, the higher your score. Athena can keep count, right?”

 

“Indeed, Soldier: 76.” She answered coolly.

 

Hanzo smirked. “Alright, if you are prepared to lose.”

 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” The soldier laughed. “You got 5 arrows, there? We each shoot ten times. I’ll let you go get your arrows back when you run out.”

 

Hanzo nodded. He let the soldier go first. He hit the inner ring closest to the middle of the target.

 

Next, Hanzo shot an arrow, hitting the target dead centre.

 

They fired all their shots one by one, until Hanzo was out of arrows for the second time. Athena announced his victory, with a score of 925 to 800. Hanzo wasn’t surprised by his win, but the soldier’s score was better than expected.

 

“I suppose precision doesn’t matter much with such unrefined weapons.” He said.

 

The soldier only laughed. “Mean one, aren’t you?” He placed his gun on the counter in front of him. “This isn’t my usual weapon of choice, I’ll have you know, but I’m trying to get better with it. I am a good shot, but I know I’m nowhere as good as McCree, or you.”

 

“McCree?”

 

“That boy’s a natural. Supernatural even. I swear I’ve seen him squeeze in 7 shots with that 6-shooter of his. Well, he learned from the best. Two of the best.” He said, seeming deep in thought. Hanzo listened in silence. “But it’s no use bringing up old ghosts. Excuse me for rambling.”

 

“It is no matter.” Hanzo replied, genuinely intrigued. But he still did not press for more. He felt as though another piece of the Soldier: 76 puzzle had fallen into place. The soldier had known McCree for a long time, or at least knew more about his history than Hanzo did. There had been no mention of any mentors in McCree’s file. Perhaps it had been somebody in Blackwatch.

 

“Well anyway, you beat me fair and square. Good work, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo bowed his head, and they continued practicing beside one another for another half hour before Hanzo took his leave.

 

A few nights later he and the soldier were both at the gym around 2030. Lena had also been there, but left a few minutes ago with a cheery ‘See ya!’. Hanzo was on the treadmill and the soldier lifting weights. After a while the soldier moved to the crude wrestling ring area, and looked over at Hanzo.

 

“When’s the last time you had a good spar, Shimada?”

 

Hanzo slowed the treadmill. He gave it a good thought. The last time he had fought in hand-to-hand, not counting the simulation with the bots, was several months ago. He’d had to fight off various assassins and agents sent by other, less reputable organisations than Overwatch. Sometimes they had gotten close enough to merit the use of Hanzo’s fists.

 

But the last time he had truly sparred simply for the fun or the training, had been with Genji over ten years ago.

 

He did not voice any of this, but rather came to a stop and shot the soldier a dubious look. “You are challenging me?”

 

“If you’re up for it. Honestly I asked McCree couple days ago and he turned me down flat, and I’m not about to ask any of the girls here. Not that Hana doesn’t know how to defend herself. And I’ve seen Lena kick as much ass as anyone.” He said quickly. “Oh, and I know I’m not beating Genji. He practically becomes invisible, he moves so fast.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“And – wait, yeah? You will?” He even sounded hopeful. Hanzo frowned at him.

 

“If it’ll get you to stop talking.” He said.

 

The soldier chuckled. “Okay fine. Come here, then.”

 

Hanzo approached and stepped into the ring. He kept his shirt on, unlike the soldier, who apparently had no such shame. From this distance, Hanzo could see many scars stretching across his torso, some more faded than others. But he forced himself to look away from the soldier’s chest, and instead stared at where his eyes were under the visor.

 

Both of them were barefoot, and their feet stuck slightly to the mat as they circled each other, watching for who would make the first move. It irked Hanzo a little to not see his opponent’s eyes.

 

The soldier eagerly struck first. He lunged forward at Hanzo and tried to get him in a hold, but Hanzo ducked out of it and reappeared behind the soldier, aiming a soft kick at his side. Soldier: 76 turned around too and nodded. “You’re fast.” Having just said that, he was suddenly upon Hanzo with his fist drawn back.

 

Hanzo caught it, and flipped the soldier over, trying to catch him in a chokehold, but Soldier: 76 saw him coming and pulled out of it. He then aimed another punch, which Hanzo blocked. Hanzo retorted with a punch of his own, but was denied also.

 

They went back and forth, aiming punches and kicks, dodging and twisting around each other, trying to capture the other in various holds. Hanzo was getting tired, but the soldier didn’t seem so affected. Eventually his arm was caught by the soldier, and he was flipped over onto his back on the mat, with Soldier: 76 sitting atop him. His arm was stuck in a painful position, but Hanzo held back a cry.

 

“Yield?” Soldier: 76 asked.

 

Hanzo grunted. “I yield.”  


The soldier released his arm. “You’re good.”

 

“Do not patronise me.” Hanzo said, squirming under the soldier’s weight. Thankfully, he got up off of him the next moment, and extended a hand to help Hanzo up. Hanzo begrudgingly took it and stood, dusting himself off. “Are you satisfied?”

 

“Yes. You were a worthy opponent.”

 

“You as well.”

 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” The soldier suggested, and Hanzo nodded.

 

From there, it became a regular thing. Soldier: 76 always won, but strangely Hanzo wasn’t frustrated. It drove him to work harder, in order to hopefully finally best the man.

 

However, Hanzo wished the man would put on a shirt, or cease pinning him down hard on the mat like that. It led Hanzo to have one rather embarrassing dream about the soldier holding him down and touching him… And dammit, Hanzo wasn’t some inexperienced teenager! Granted he had not participated in any amorous activities in quite some time, but that did not forgive him inexplicably lusting after the other man.

 

He tried to ignore it as best he could whenever their sparring session inevitably ended with him on his back and the soldier sitting atop him, but he secretly felt a little thrill each time. It was a guilty pleasure, he reasoned. What the soldier didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

 

It all came to a head one day, after the team had finished a training session in a simulation. They all hit the showers in their respective changing rooms, something they had done several times before, but this time, Hanzo couldn’t keep his gaze away from the soldier’s sculpted body as he exited his shower stall wearing only his underwear.

 

Hanzo got dressed quickly, stealing glances at the soldier’s turned back, watching his muscles work, appreciating those powerful thighs and thick arms. That’s when he realised Lúcio was talking to him.

 

“ – Hanzo? Hanzo, I was just saying, man, you should add arrows to the list of supplies we need. They won’t be your specially printed arrows, but at least you’ll have more than five, right?”

 

Hanzo blinked. “Yes, good idea. When could we acquire some?”

 

“You’ll have to ask Winston who is doing the next supply run.” Lúcio answered.

 

“I’m doing it.” The soldier’s voice interjected, and Hanzo turned to see the man right in front of them, towel over his shoulder, still in just his underwear. He spoke to Hanzo. “You can come along if you want, and choose the arrows you want.”

 

“Yes.” Hanzo said without even thinking it over. He hoped his face wasn’t too red. If so, it might be excused by the heat of the room. He slipped his worn t-shirt on and tied up his hair.

 

“Alright,” the soldier said. “Should be sometime this week.”

 

That very evening he and Hanzo met up for their regular sparring session, and Hanzo had almost forgotten about earlier that day, until the end of their match. Soldier: 76 caught him from behind and tackled him face-down, sitting on top of the small of his back.

 

“Looks like I win again.” He said smugly.

 

Hanzo grunted. “Yes, now get off.”

 

As he did the soldier hummed in thought. “I had something to ask you about.”

 

Hanzo got up and fixed his hair, which had gotten loose during their fight. “What is it.”

 

“I couldn’t help noticing you staring at me.”

 

Hanzo froze. He looked at the soldier slowly, but of course there was no expression to betray what he might be thinking.

 

“I… apologise. If I have made you uncomfortable –”

 

“You haven’t.” The soldier said, too quickly.

 

Hanzo frowned. “Why are you telling me this?” He didn’t see what the point was, nor did he dare assume anything.

 

Soldier: 76 took a step towards him. “It’s just something I’ve noticed. When a man like you takes interest, it’s hard not to.”

 

“What makes you think I am interested in you?” Hanzo asked coldly. The beating of his heart betrayed him however, too loud in his own ears.

 

“Come on, don’t give me that. I like you well enough, and I’m pretty sure it’s reciprocated. I have to mention it, because you never will.”

 

“There is nothing to mention.” Hanzo said.

 

The soldier took another step closer. “Yeah? Okay, convince me I’m wrong, and I won’t bring it up again.”

 

Hanzo looked to the side, embarrassed that he couldn’t think of anything to say. He had never expected the soldier to confront him about this. “You are mistaken.” He simply said.

 

“Am I really, or do you just not want to admit you’re attracted to me?”

 

“What is the point of this?” Hanzo growled through his teeth, looking back at the other man. The soldier took one more step into his personal space, but Hanzo was rooted to the spot and didn’t step back.

 

“The point is, I’m interested in blowing off a little steam with you, so to speak. If that’s what you want.”

 

“I…” Hanzo hesitated, considering it. “You are not propositioning me for anything more?”

 

“No strings attached.” The soldier said.

 

Hanzo was no stranger to such relationships. During his time at University, he had had more than one casual lover, which had suited him just fine. With his family pressuring him to marry a woman, he’d had to keep his relations with men secret. That had been in his youth though; he had not expected to engage in anything like that here, at his age.

 

But it was… tempting.

 

His train of thought must have been apparent on his face, because the soldier chuckled. “You done overthinking that, then?”

 

Hanzo clicked his tongue. “Yes.”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“I accept.”

 

Soldier: 76 hummed happily and approached, hand reaching for him.

 

“Not _here_!” Hanzo hissed furiously. “Anybody could walk in.”

 

“Nobody else uses the gym at this hour.”

 

“Not here.” Hanzo repeated.

 

“All right, all right. Come on.” The soldier picked up his discarded shirt and walked out of the gym, Hanzo following close behind.

 

The air between them seemed tense and electrified as they walked through the Watchpoint. Thankfully they didn’t cross paths with anyone else, and made it to the barracks. They passed by Hanzo’s room and continued further down the corridor to what was presumably Soldier: 76’s assigned quarters. It was through the door at the very end of the corridor, and upon entering, Hanzo noted that it was much larger than his own. The bed was bigger, there was more room to walk around it, and there was a big desk to one side. There was even a window. He peeked into the door to the side and saw a comfortably large bathroom.

 

This confirmed Hanzo’s suspicions about the soldier. He was, or had been someone important in the old Overwatch, and at the very least Winston knew his identity, for him to have been assigned this room.

 

When he was done looking around he turned and faced the soldier, who had been putting away his shirt in a hamper. As soon as Hanzo looked at him, he stepped forward and reached for the hem of his shirt. Hanzo let him peel it off him and put it aside, and he ran his hands down the soldier’s chest.

 

The soldier put his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and backed him up towards the bed. Hanzo let himself be guided and, when the backs of his knees touched the bed, he sat down upon it. The soldier followed suit, sitting in his lap with his knees on either side of him.

 

Hanzo took the soldier by the hip and, with his other hand, felt up his chest some more, pausing to finger with a nipple. The soldier made a small choked sound, which turned into a full moan when Hanzo leant forward to close his mouth over the nub, tongue flicking at it.

 

One of the soldier’s hands came to rest in his hair, not pulling yet, just holding, and the other ran slowly down his left arm to trace the dragon in his tattoo. He then tugged gently on Hanzo’s hair to pull him down further onto the bed. His large hands each took a pec and teased the nipples softly.

 

Hanzo bit his lip and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he let anyone touch him, since he let himself be vulnerable like this. It wasn’t that he thought the soldier might hurt him – they were almost evenly matched in physical strength – but it did feel strange letting his guard down around someone.

 

At last the soldier’s hand reached lower and palmed his cock through his trousers. Hanzo grunted, his hips twitching just the slightest. Then the soldier’s hands grabbed the hem of Hanzo’s trousers and pulled gently. Hanzo lifted his hips to allow the garment to slip off. It took a few moments, with the material getting caught in the grooves of his prosthetic legs and feet, but finally it was removed and tossed aside. The hands returned, slipping beneath the elastic of his boxers this time, and Hanzo hissed at the contact.

 

The soldier removed his own remaining clothes one handed while he also stroked Hanzo’s cock. The other man was completely naked now and he took his own cock in hand for a minute, pumping with his fist. Hanzo ached at the sight of it.

 

He returned to lean above Hanzo then, holding himself up by one arm and joining their hips. Taking both their cocks in hand he stroked them slowly at first, and then caught a rhythm. Their hips moved in time, and they both gasped softly.

 

“So, what uh… what did you have in mind?” The soldier breathed.

 

Hanzo frowned slightly. “I should be asking you that, as you are the one who propositioned me.”

 

“Fair enough.” The soldier slowed his movements. “I think you’d look really good sucking me off.”

 

Hanzo nodded, and not simply to please the man – he liked the idea.

 

“Switch positions?”

 

Hanzo nodded again and as they positioned themselves he removed his last remaining article of clothing. He joined the soldier back on the bed, this time hovering above him, and started licking and kissing a trail down the man’s body. When he reached his cock he licked a stripe up and down the shaft and mouthed the tip slowly. The soldier’s loud intake of breath gave him pause.

 

His eyes flittered up to the soldier’s face inquisitively. Then Hanzo understood what the soldier was wondering about. He stuck out his tongue, an unseemly gesture, but only to show the soldier the silver stud in his tongue with a small smile.

 

He looked back down and finally took the entire length in his mouth and sucked, holding the base firmly with his fist. The soldier tasted better than Hanzo had been expecting after a workout, but perhaps he just liked the sweat. The hair growing around his pubic area was greyish and smelled fine, good in fact. The soldier’s scent that Hanzo secretly liked was much stronger now. He chastised himself for being a pervert, and continued.

 

He bobbed his head as he licked and sucked and squeezed with his hand, humming low in his throat. The piercing in his tongue teased the sensitive skin of the other man’s dick, and he could hear him breathe sharply at the contact every once in a while. His free hand ran up and down the soldier’s thigh and stomach, appreciating the hard muscles there.

 

A hand came down to card through his hair. His ponytail was long undone, and his hair fell in a curtain around his face. The soldier rubbed his scalp and pulled gently on his hair, twisting it around his fist. Hanzo knew his hair was silky and perfect, and he hummed appreciatively at the attention. The other man groaned, his cock throbbing.

 

Hanzo found that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. It had been a long time since he did anything like this, but he had by no means forgotten how to. He redoubled his efforts, swallowing around the soldier and cupping his balls, pleased by the helpless sounds it pulled from the man.

 

The soldier lasted a long time, but eventually his groans became more desperate and he stammered. “Shimada – I –”

 

Hanzo let the soldier’s cock drop form his mouth and coaxed him into his climax using his hand. The soldier came with a low moan, spilling all over his own stomach and Hanzo’s fingers. His sounds of pleasure stoked the fire in Hanzo’s own body, a dull throb of heat swelling low in his belly.

 

The soldier lay there for a moment in his post-orgasm haze, breathing. Hanzo didn’t know if he had his eyes closed or was looking at him, and that was kind of annoying. Eye contact was such an integral part of the experience for Hanzo; he wished to see the desire in the soldier’s eyes.

 

Ah well.

 

Soldier: 76 finally came to his senses and sat up. He seemed to awkwardly go back and forth on what to say, and he finally settled on a question. “And you?”

 

Hanzo kneeled closer. “Just finish me off with your hand.”

 

“Alright.” The soldier beckoned to him, and sat up straighter with his back against the headboard of the bed. Hanzo settled in the man’s lap and held himself up with a hand on each of the soldier’s shoulders. His large hands immediately went to Hanzo’s cock and squeezed softly. There was no need to tease him; he had not grown flaccid a bit during the blowjob, embarrassingly. All of the soldier’s sounds had gone straight to his dick.

 

And now, with one of the soldier’s hands pumping him and the other returning to play with his hair, Hanzo forgot about all that, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure. Tentatively he lifted one hand and raked it through the soldier’s hair, finding it dryer than his own, but still pleasant to the touch. His fingers travelled down to trace the lines of the soldier’s visor, though not touching the opaque red screen, not wanting to smudge it. He cupped the jaw of the mask, fingers feeling the smooth material gently. He had a fleeting, wild thought that he wished he could kiss the man, but a second later he shook his head. That would be much too sentimental.

 

With how hard his was, and with the speed the soldier’s hand was pumping him at, Hanzo didn’t last much longer. He came with a grunt, similarly covering his stomach and spattering on the soldier too. When he came back to his senses he realised belatedly that he had rested his forehead on the other man’s own, and leant away instantly. It went unnoticed, or the soldier chose not to comment on it.

 

They breathed together in near-silence, presumably avoiding each other’s gaze, until Hanzo moved away, pushing to climb off the soldier.

 

“I am borrowing your shower.” Hanzo said.

 

“Fine by me.” The soldier watched him get up, and Hanzo wiped his own hand on his thigh. His stomach was still full of congealing fluid, and so was the soldier’s. He made for the bathroom and turned on the light to look for a towel to wipe himself off with. He found one that already looked old and worn in the cabinet and used that for a moment, until he realised the soldier was standing right behind him.

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow and shoved the rag at him. “I did not ask for your company.”

 

Annoyingly, the soldier only chuckled. “Fine, fine. I’ll wait until you leave then.”

 

Hanzo was glad that was settled then. He had no intention of staying the night. After kicking the other man out of the bathroom he turned on the shower and spent a few long minutes under the warm spray scrubbing his body clean.

 

When he exited the bathroom the soldier was sitting on the bed still naked, and Hanzo towelled himself off quickly before gathering his clothes and pulling them on. He looked towards the other, shameless, man, and nodded rather formally.

 

“Goodnight Shimada.”

 

“Goodnight.” Hanzo said stiffly, and left. He opened the door a fraction to peep out into the corridor first, making sure no one was out there, and then walked out towards his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to get this posted, I just wasn't feeling up to writing these past few weeks.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

Hanzo did not see Soldier: 76 again until the following Thursday, which he was stubbornly pretending not to be bothered by. It wasn’t unusual not to see him in the mornings – the man usually got up very early and had his breakfast alone somewhere. But in the afternoons or evenings, he did not appear at all either in the gym or the practice range. He and Hanzo didn’t meet up _every_ night to practice, but not seeing him for three nights in a row was just out of the ordinary. He was starting to wonder if he was avoiding him.

 

On Thursday morning however, the soldier strode into the kitchen while Hanzo was finishing breakfast. Hanzo was nursing a bit of a hangover. He drank some water, swallowed his mouthful of _natto_ on toast and tried not to be too obvious as he looked at the man. He was wearing his black combat pants and boots today but not the flashy jacket, just a plain grey t-shirt and red hoodie.

 

Hanzo quickly looked away when the soldier turned to him, but the man actually made his way towards him and stopped in front of him on the other side of the table.

 

“Supply run today.” He said. “You said you wanted to come along to choose some arrows?”

 

Hanzo blinked. “Ah, yes.” He looked down at his toast. “When do we leave?”

 

“Just finish your breakfast and meet me in the hangar.” And then he left without another word.

 

He did as he was told; downed his coffee and the last bite of toast, went to his room to change and walked to the hangar. And if he chose to wear his nicest, tightest clothes today, well that was mere coincidence.

 

The mid-morning sun was warm but there was a residual chill in the air despite the late spring season and Hanzo didn’t regret grabbing his bomber jacket. He had only been to the hangar once during the tour Genji had given him on his first day but he found his way easily. Soldier: 76 was waiting for him by a nondescript SUV.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Hanzo nodded and climbed in on the passenger side after the soldier got in himself. The car had two rows of seats in the back but they were all pushed down to make room for the supplies they would be buying.

 

They set off, out through the main gate and down the winding road of the rock all the way to the town. They didn’t speak and rather listened to the radio, a station of old hits from the 2020s, and the soldier apparently preferred to drive rather than rely on the autopilot. They finally reached their first destination: a supermarket.

 

Going down the soldier’s list on his communicator, they bought many cases of water bottles, different sodas and other drinks, lots of non-perishable food but also fresh meat, fruit and vegetables, including a big crate of bananas for Winston. They also went and got essentials such as bottles of soap and toilet paper.

 

All in all it was a pretty boring trip, and also a tense one as they didn’t speak to each other at all. Hanzo pushed the trolley in silence while the soldier grabbed items and counted them off on his list, sometimes mumbling words Hanzo couldn’t make out.

 

By the end they had two full trolleys of food and supplies. Soldier: 76 paid with a regular old credit card, and Hanzo caught the name written on it but it was just Winston’s. This only further confirmed the fact that Winston trusted the soldier despite him never showing his face.

 

After stacking everything in the SUV, they drove further into the town and stopped at a hunting goods shop. There, Hanzo perused the selection of archery equipment, while the soldier hung back and watched. Hanzo wished he could try out the different arrows, and when he voiced this to the soldier, the man suggested he buy arrows of every variety he thought might be best.

 

Gratefully, Hanzo did just that, selecting several arrows from three different manufacturers. He also eyed the quivers they had in stock, but he didn’t really need a new one so he held off on that. The soldier paid for his arrows with the same credit card and after that, it was back to the car to return to the watchpoint.

 

In the car, with the quiet music and the silent soldier beside him, Hanzo finally said what had been on his mind all morning.

 

“You have been avoiding me.” He stated, looking forward at the road.

 

The soldier was silent a moment. “I guess I have.”

 

This took Hanzo by surprise. He’d rather expected the soldier to deny or deflect. “That’s honest.”

 

“I’m an honest man.” The soldier said lightly. “I suppose… I don’t know what I thought. Do you regret agreeing to my proposition?”

 

“No.” Hanzo said slowly.

 

“Well alright then.” The soldier cleared his throat. “Well then, would you like to come by tonight?”

 

Hanzo turned to him with a quirk of his brow. “Alright.” He paused. Yes.” He said more firmly. He saw the soldier nod his head minutely, and smirked as the man turned up the radio. They didn’t speak again until they reached the watchpoint, putting away the many supplies they had bought.

 

Some of the others came to help unload the groceries and bring them to the kitchen, namely Genji, Lúcio and Hana. They chatted among themselves, with Hanzo and the soldier only saying a few words the whole time, and then suddenly, Soldier: 76 was gone. Hanzo finished loading drinks in the fridge, and when he turned back, the man was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where did the soldier go?” Hanzo asked before he could stop himself.

 

Genji looked over his shoulder from where he’d been talking with Lúcio. “I don’t know. But do not worry about it, he is not very sociable.”

 

“It’s time for lunch anyway, and he’s never around for that! I’m cooking today!” Hana said, rolling up the sleeves of her large pink jumper.

 

She shooed them out of the kitchen, and Hanzo and Genji moved to their usual spot on top of the cliff, almost automatically. As they were sitting down, Hanzo’s communicator buzzed. Surprised, he fished it out and read the message.

 

**[11:21] Soldier: 76  
** _Thank you for your help this morning, Shimada._

 

Hanzo blinked, and put away the communicator.

 

Genji was going on about some television series he’d been watching with Lúcio, and Hanzo patiently waited for him to be done before asking something.

 

“Genji… Do you know who the soldier is?”

 

Genji turned his head to him and though his mask was still on, Hanzo could tell he was surprised by this question.

 

“I do not. He says he is nobody special, and I believe him. He must have been a soldier during the Omnic Crisis. That is all I know.”

 

“Hm.” Hanzo looked over at the deep blue of the strait. “It is only… He said something to me at the beginning of my stay here. He said he knew you before… Before you changed. When you were still employed by Overwatch. And that is not all. He seems to have known McCree before all this too.”

 

“He knew Jesse? What makes you say that?”

 

“He said he knew McCree’s mentors, and that he had seen him perform with his six shooter.”

 

Genji hummed in thought. “Jesse has never said anything to make me think he knows 76 better than we do. Maybe they know each other and Jesse is protecting his identity? But for him to have known Gabe and Ana…”

 

“Those were McCree’s mentors, then?”

 

“Oh yeah. Gabriel Reyes was Blackwatch’s commander. Jesse always saw him as a father figure. And Ana Amari, well, she wasn’t exactly Blackwatch but she was a good friend of Reyes, and she took a liking to Jesse. She was incredibly talented with a gun, and she taught Jess all she knew.”

 

“I see. What happened to them?”

 

Genji shook his head. “Miss Ana disappeared during a mission. They never found her body. And Reyes was at the Swiss headquarters when it exploded. They were never able to identify his body either. It is safe to say they are both dead.”

 

“So this is just as I thought. Soldier: 76 must be somebody from the old Overwatch.”

 

“Someone who knew me, Jess, Reyes and Miss Ana.” Genji added. “Someone from Blackwatch, then?”

 

“Can you think of anyone?”

 

Genji tilted his head to the side. “Why is this so important to you? 76 does not want us to know who he is. I will respect that.”

 

Hanzo scrambled for an answer that would not be incriminating. “Are you not intrigued?” He asked.

 

Genji laughed softly. “I guess. But I wouldn’t want to get on 76’s bad side. I know he is a good guy, but I’m pretty sure I do not want to see him mad.”

 

“Fair enough.” Hanzo said, pushing down his lingering curiosity. His only other lead was Winston, but he was unsure how to approach him, or if he even should.

 

Soon after this conversation, their communicators buzzed with a message from Hana calling everyone to the kitchen for lunch. She had steamed some home-made kimchi-pork buns and made a large, sweet salad. Kimchi wasn’t to everyone’s tastes, but everybody ate their share with little complaint, which pleased Hana. With all the effort and waiting it took to make kimchi, she said, the least they could do was eat it.

 

Hanzo spent most of the rest of the day trying out his new arrows. They took some getting used to, and were nowhere near as good as his self-printed arrows, but they were alright for practicing at least. By the end of his practice session, he was shooting bullseyes as usual.

 

After supper he visited the gym, and to his surprise, the soldier was there as well. They nodded to each other when Hanzo entered, and didn’t interact until Hanzo had gone through most of his usual training regimen. The soldier moved to the wrestling ring and called Hanzo over. Hanzo was happy to oblige.

 

They wrestling session was full of underlying tension, and Hanzo admittedly got a less than innocent thrill out of it when the soldier finally pinned him down on the mat. He yielded, and they both got up and towelled themselves off. The soldier moved closer, then.

 

“My room?”

 

Hanzo looked up at him. “Yes.”

 

They made it there quickly and did not meet anyone on the way, thankfully. Hanzo followed the other man inside and shut the door.

 

The soldier was upon him at once, tugging at his clothes and undoing his hair tie. He ran his hands over the shaved sides of Hanzo’s head before carding his fingers through the long locks at the top. It was an intimate gesture, but Hanzo allowed it.

 

Hanzo nibbled along the underside of the soldier’s jaw, feeling some stubble there. The image of the soldier’s bare face came to mind, the way he had seen it in the low light of the _Orca_. All he knew was that he had light blue eyes, stubble and scars. He had an urge to feel it against his cheek, or maybe on his thighs…

 

But the soldier’s mask prevented that, so Hanzo pushed it out of his mind. For now.

 

The man’s hand was at Hanzo’s waist now, tugging down his gym shorts. Both of them were naked from the waist up but had yet to remove their shorts so Hanzo leant back and shuck them off, watching the soldier do the same. Soon they were both naked and they came together again, pressing their bodies against each other’s. Hanzo sighed softly, hands roaming and groping the soldier’s muscular back. He could feel many raised scars against his fingertips, mapping the man’s entire body.

 

The soldier grunted, and wrapped a hand around their members, squeezing gently. He fell back against the soft sheets and took Hanzo with him so that he was sitting atop his hips. Hanzo rocked his hips into the soldier’s grip and gave a low moan, watching the soldier’s face despite the visor being in the way. He arched his back and shook his hair out, knowing he looked good.

 

The continued like this for a minute or so, until the soldier cleared his throat and spoke.

 

“I wanna… try something.”

 

“Hm?” Hanzo peered down at him.

 

“Do you bottom?”

 

Hanzo almost chuckled. Was it that obvious?

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mm. Would you like to ride me?”

 

“I would.”

 

The other man groaned softly and Hanzo could almost feel him throb.

 

“You have protection?”

 

“Yeah. Just a minute.” The soldier shuffled to the side and a reached an arm towards the nightstand, where he produced a box of condoms and a small bottle.

 

“Were you expecting this?” Hanzo asked, amused.

 

“Always ready for anything.” The man replied, popping open the bottle and coating his fingers with the lube, rubbing it between them. Hanzo raised himself onto his knees and allowed the soldier access to his behind, feeling a fingertip breach his hole. The lube was slightly cool still, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He let the soldier pry him open, sliding his fingers in and out gently until Hanzo grew impatient.

 

“That’s enough. I want it.”

 

Soldier: 76 nodded and withdrew his fingers. Hanzo picked up the box of condoms and opened it – it was new – and fished one out, ripping open the packaging. Meanwhile the soldier rubbed himself, though it was hardly necessary, he was so hard already. Hanzo rolled the condom onto him quickly, and positioned himself.

 

“Someone’s eager.” The soldier commented. Hanzo hummed.

 

“Just get on with it.”

 

The head of the soldier’s dick slipped in with some force, but the rest opened him up more slowly. Hanzo sank down inch by inch until he was resting against the soldier’s hips, and completely full. He let out a breath.

 

“You good?”

 

Hanzo nodded, wordless. He felt hands grip his own hips and guide him upwards, then back down again. Hanzo let out a new sigh. It had been so long since he let anyone do his, and using his own fingers on himself wasn’t quite the same. The soldier was _big_ , and the stretch was so _good_.

 

The soldier helped him with the rhythm for a few seconds, until Hanzo leant forward and rested his hands on either side of the other man’s shoulders. He raised his hips, and then slammed them down again, pulling a moan from the soldier. He then started to rock his hips ruthlessly, closing his eyes and riding the soldier.

 

“Hanzo,” The soldier moaned, and Hanzo’s heart jumped into his throat. He hadn’t heard his name being moaned like that in over a decade. Again, it felt strangely intimate, but he let it slide. This, with the soldier, was just sex without any strings attached, just a fun way to blow off steam, there was no reason to assume anything more.

 

He quickly lost his train of thought anyway, unable to focus on anything other than the spot where their bodies were joined, and keeping up the rhythm of his hips. The soldier’s hands were gripping him so tight they might leave bruises later, but he didn’t care about that.

 

After a minute Hanzo readjusted his position and _there_ , finally, the soldier hit that sweet spot inside him, and he cried out loudly.

 

“Yeah? Good?” The soldier asked, a little cheekily.

 

Hanzo nodded, groaning, as the soldier kept hitting his prostate with every other thrust. The man was lasting a long time, and seemed determined to make Hanzo come first. He did just that after several minutes, hitting his mark with every push of his hips, and finally reaching between them to stroke Hanzo’s dick.

 

Hanzo shouted, shaking, spilling all over the soldier’s hand and chest. He went slack against the other man, the rhythm of his hips dying down, but the soldier kept up the pace, slamming into him erratically until he came as well. His grunts were making Hanzo throb again, he realised through the fog in his brain.

 

He lay there for several more seconds, catching his breath, and so did the soldier before Hanzo pulled away and slipped off him. He got up and quickly went to the bathroom to clean himself with a hand towel. He brought it back to the bed to wipe his cum off the soldier’s body, and found that the man had already disposed of the condom. Hanzo threw the towel in a ball onto the nightstand and sat down on the bed again, stretching.

 

He hadn’t felt this loose and satisfied in a long time.

 

The soldier helped him gather up his clothes, and dressed himself in only a fresh pair of boxers. Hanzo pulled on his dirty gym clothes with some disgust, but he would be heading to his shower as soon as he got back into his room.

 

Once he was dressed he glanced back at the soldier and they looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment.

 

“Goodnight, Shimada.” The man finally said.

 

“Goodnight.” Hanzo replied, glad to not have to say anything else. He opened the door of the room an inch to make sure nobody was outside in the corridor, and slipped out silently.

.

.

.

.

Everything had been quiet for a while. The team was still on lockdown, but they continued to practice together a lot in simulations run by Athena, with all of them alternating into two teams opposing each other.

 

Hanzo continued to spend a lot of time with Genji, sometimes accompanied by Hana, Lúcio or Lena. They all went out for drinks one night, and Genji fed them all ridiculous stories about a younger Hanzo, which Hanzo quickly denied had ever happened.

 

He and Soldier: 76 met up every other night to spar, among other activities, and things were just fine between them.

 

Until one day when Hanzo was approached by 76 after supper while he was practicing archery outside. Hanzo heard the door to the yard open and close, and he deduced by the gait of the footsteps that it was the soldier.

 

“I’m busy.” He said over his shoulder.

 

The soldier stopped right behind him. “Too bad.”

 

Hanzo turned around to retort, but the soldier shoved a tablet in his face, showing the headline of some online news outlet. Hanzo quickly read it, and scanned the article, frowning. It seemed that all the documents they had stolen from Vishkar had found themselves uploaded onto the Internet for the world to see.

 

Hanzo handed the tablet back to the soldier. “So everyone now knows what they are up to.”

 

The soldier didn’t move or speak for several seconds, though Hanzo noted his body was very tense.

 

“Did you do this?”

 

Hanzo blinked. “What?”

 

“Shimada. Did you upload those files onto the Internet?”

 

“Why would I do such a thing?” Hanzo considered it for a few moments, and then came to a conclusion. “You don’t trust me, do you?”

 

The soldier took a step forward, standing even closer into Hanzo’s personal space.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“I thought we were done with this. You still do not trust me?” Hanzo asked angrily.

 

“Just cause I sleep with you, doesn’t mean I fully trust you.”

 

“Right. But why me? What are my motives, in your mind?”

 

“I trust everyone else here with my life.” The soldier said, ignoring his question completely.

 

“But not me.” Hanzo said. It stung a little, and he wasn’t sure why. What did he care what the soldier thought of him.

 

“Not you. Not yet.”

 

“I did not do it.” Hanzo snapped. “I have no reason to.”

 

“How do I know you didn’t join Overwatch to sabotage us from inside out? How do I know you’re not affiliated with Talon or anyone else?”

 

“I do not know who _Talon_ is.” Hanzo said, frowning. “I came here upon Genji’s request, as you very well know.”

 

“That’s what it seems like.” The soldier agreed. “But I can’t take you at your word.”

 

“How do I prove myself? Can Athena not vouch for me? I believe all communications within these grounds and this network are monitored by her.”

 

“As though you couldn’t have used some other network or done it remotely.”

 

“Enough! I did not do it, and I tire of you accusing me.” Hanzo snapped. “Tell Winston your suspicions or call a team meeting if you like, but it is unfair to back me into a corner like this.”

 

The soldier huffed, but stepped back.

 

“Fine. You know what? I will call for a team meeting, see what everyone else thinks. I can’t be the only one.”

 

Hanzo watched the man leave, frowning harder. He searched for a way to prove it wasn’t him, but he kept coming up empty. He was also annoyed that the soldier was so quick to suspect him. His mistakes were in the past now, and he was striving to make something better out of himself, and it hurt to have all of that shoved back in his face.

 

Not to put what he had done to Genji lightly, but it didn’t mean he was irredeemable, did it? He was doing his best here to redeem himself, and he had thought the soldier trusted him now after what had happened in India.

 

It hadn’t been enough.

 

Nor was this fling they were having.

 

Hanzo turned around again and picked up his bow, violently loosing an arrow directly into a dummy’s head.


End file.
